Dragonball AE
by gojiitassj124
Summary: this takes place four years after DBGT. If you don't know the characters dont read this. It is full of action and well writen please R&R.


1 Dragonball AE  
  
Evil Clone Saga  
  
Episode 1: Goku's Return  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Four years have pasted since the end of shenlong. His evil plot had been foiled by gogeta, the fusion of goku & vegeta. Now peace had reigned without interruption. For the Z fighter's life was smooth  
  
Goku's sons Gohan and Goten were doing well. Gohan taught physics at the university and Goten was a senior in high school. Gohan was a fit thirty- six year old. Goten was the ladies man of the senior class.  
  
In Bulma's house vegeta, now at forty-nine years of age, still fit and healthy. He still looked young maybe thirty-six, because of the fact that sayiens live to incredible ages. In an effort to be stronger than goku on his eventual return, vegeta tried to stay in his super sayien 4 form. Bulma had gotten used to his hairy but muscular physic.  
  
Trunks now eighteen looked the same as he did when he arrived from the future world. It was rather interesting to know that there were two of himself in two different realities. He was very good looking. But since he did not go to school he trained with his father.  
  
Krillon was getting too old for anything. At sixty, he stayed in bed, while his wife the immortal Android 18 took care of him. Their daughter Bra had gotten married and lived in North City. 18 herself had been lonely, her husband slept most times as she trained.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gohan enjoyed the weekend. He and Goten spent time together a lot during their days off. Mostly they just did normal stuff, like hang at the mall.  
  
But today Trunks came over to train. He and Goten were best friends since the day they were born. Trunks wore a black T-shirt and fighting pants.  
  
Gohan and Goten wore blue T-shirts, and red orange fight outfits over them. The get up was similar to their father's. Goku always wore the same thing it was just how he operated.  
  
Trunks brushed away his shoulder length silver hair and cracked his knuckles. "What are the rules to this little game?" He asked.  
  
"You set them Gohan. "Goten said.  
  
"Allright. "Gohan nodded. "Just fight with whatever you've got. However minimize the energy blasts." He moved into a fighting stance.  
  
Trunks and Goten smiled at each other. Goten jumped at Gohan launching punches and kicks with blinding speed. Trunks moved to Gohan's other side and did the same thing.  
  
Gohan blocked every swing and kick that was thrown at him. Then he powered up to his max as a mystic sayien. Then energy he created was enough to throw Trunks and Goten back.  
  
Trunk performed a perfect back flip, becoming a Super Sayien as he hit the ground. His sliver hair became a golden-yellow spike that stuck out in all directions. His eyes turned light blue and his eyebrows changed to match his hair. His power increased dramatically but Gohan still hadn't warmed up.  
  
Goten got up also Super Sayien to find Gohan's fist in his face. Gohan and kicked him into the ground. The ground buckled and caved in slightly. Trucks smiled.  
  
"You dropped your guard." He said.  
  
Then he was knocked away by Goten. He had hit him in the side of the face. Trunks sailed across the ground the wind knocked from him.  
  
"So did you. Goten said.  
  
Then something grabbed his leg. Goten looked down to see Gohan with a death grip on his ankle. Gohan swung Goten around and threw him into Trunks who was just now standing up. They both fell in a pile.  
  
Gohan flew into the air. He put his hands to his side in a cup shape. A light blue ball of energy formed in the cup.  
  
Trunks stood up and his eyes widened when he saw the energy growing in Gohan's hands.  
  
"Hey," he said. "You said no energy."  
  
Gohan smiled. "No I didn't." His energy ball shot beams of light from the spaces in between his fingers.  
  
Trunks braced himself, but suddenly the energy disappeared. Gohan's head snapped to the left.  
  
Goten stood rubbing his head. Then he powered down from Super Sayien his hair going back to black. Trunks did the same. It was a huge power level, coming from far away. The power itself was unlike anything they've ever felt. But they knew who it was.  
  
"Father!" Goten said.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Vegeta's training was intense. Even in his Super Sayien 4 form the 750 times normal gravity was enough for him to strain. As he punched and kicked in the gravity room his speed and power increased. He often had to take rests and lower the gravity to 400-time normal gravity. In this state he did 10,000 push-ups before returning to 750.  
  
He came out for meals and to talk with his wife. She even asked him to teach her how to fight a little bit. But this was just to spend more time with Vegeta. But Vegeta did teach her how to use her KI and fight a bit. Trunks trained in the room with his father sometimes but only when the gravity was at 400.  
  
Now Vegeta had it set on 400 while he did some push-ups and take a drink for water. He decided it was time for a break so he turned the gravitron off and went into the house.  
  
Bulma had breakfast ready when Vegeta came in. She said hello but Vegeta only grunted a response. He sat down and ate quickly.  
  
"Vegeta after you eat I have something I want to show you." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta looked up. "What is it?"  
  
"I figured out that Big Bang thing." She said with a smile.  
  
Vegeta choked. "What? Already?"  
  
Bulma laughed. "Yeah I'll show you come on." They when out to the back yard where Bulma had set up large rocks for Vegeta to blast when he got angry.  
  
"Allright show me." Vegeta said as his tail wagged.  
  
She held out a hand and released a blue arrow shaped blast that destroyed three rocks with a large explosion. Then she turned to Vegeta smiling.  
  
"Pretty good huh?" She asked.  
  
"It was better than good it was..good." Vegeta said. "IT took me weeks to learn that move."  
  
Bulma laughed. "Well I am a genius."  
  
Then something happened. Vegeta's head snapped to the left. It was a huge power an unreal power. And it was something very familiar. It was Goku.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It's.it's Kakarot..." Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
They stood at Dende's place. Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Chichi, Bulma, Krillon, and Android 18. Gohan carried Chichi because she couldn't fly and Vegeta had Bulma ride on his back, 18 had carried Krillon because he was too weak to fly. But he leaned on a cane to keep his balance while standing. Gohan had called his wife Videl who was away visiting her father as he died of cancer. She said she would try to make it. No one had heard from Tien or Yamcha since Shenlong, so it wasn't known if they were even still alive.  
  
Mr. Popo had instructed them to wait outside the palace. He explained that when Goku arrived he was very filthy so Dende had led him to a bathtub. "He should be out very shortly." Popo said. Vegeta leaned against a tree, his arms folded across his chest. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was excited about seeing Kakarot again. He looked forward to seeing the new levels he had reached.  
  
Then Dende came from the palace entrance. He stood before the crowd. "Here he is." He motioned toward the doorway. They could feel his power it was astounding. They watched the door and from the shadows the one and only Goku emerged.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
The man paced around in his dim laboratory. Along one wall was a row of computer consoles. Along the other were nine large containers. Each contained a powerful creation. His creations.  
  
The man was Jerry Gero Jr. The grandson of the genius Dr. Gero he was exactly like his grandfather, but most of all he wanted to get revenge for his grandfather's death. He paced in front of the containers, stepping to smile at every one of them. "They're almost ready. Soon I'll have our revenge grandfather," he laughed evilly.  
  
  
  
2 Episode 2  
  
3 The Way It Was  
  
  
  
Goku wore his usual blue T-shirt and red-orange fighting uniform. He looked no more than twenty-five. He smiled at everyone.  
  
"Hey guys." he said.  
  
Chichi stepped forward. "Is it really you, Goku?" She asked her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Goku laughed. "Of course it's me honey."  
  
"But you're so young. "She said.  
  
"Well, after I absorbed the dragon balls I stay young and fit forever." he explained.  
  
"Are you immortal?" Krillon wheezed.  
  
Goku laughed again. "Actually no. But since I never age I won't die of old age. I can be killed. I think."  
  
Krillon sighed. "I was hoping to fight along side you again someday."  
  
"You can."  
  
Krillon snapped alert. "What?"  
  
"I am basically the eternal dragon. And as long as Dende is alive, I have his powers." Goku said.  
  
Gohan turned to Dende. "Is that really possible?" Dende shrugged. "Sure it is." Goku said. "Krillon, wish for something. I'll let everyone have one wish for now."  
  
Krillon smiled. "I want to be young again."  
  
Then Goku nodded, his eyes turned red and Krillon began to glow, suddenly it stopped and there stood Krillon in the same get-up as Goku and only twenty-three years old. 18 stared at her husband. He was truly happy and well for the first time in ten years. They hugged and kissed overwhelmed with joy.  
  
Goku smiled." 18 do you have a wish?"  
  
18 froze. She looked at Goku with wide eyes. "You'd really grant me a wish?" "Sure."  
  
18 thought for a moment, "Okay. I want to be a true human," she said. Goku's eyes went red and 18 began to glow. When it faded it appeared that nothing happened.  
  
"What?" Goten said. "Nothing happened."  
  
"Sure it did, Can't you tell?" Goku said.  
  
Gohan nodded. "I see it 18's eyes have gained the appearance of life. They're no longer cold and sinister. She is human,"  
  
Krillon laughed and hugged his wife. "She's human!"  
  
"I am." 18 cheered. She amazed herself. For that was the first expression she truly ever had expressed.  
  
Goku turned his attention to his wife. "Chichi, would you like a wish?" He asked. Chichi was crying silently. She shook her head. "I only want to be your wife again."  
  
"Sure thing." he said.  
  
In a flash Chichi was twenty and fresh. She was his wife again. She then fully began to cry.  
  
Goku turned to his children. "Gohan?"  
  
"Yes." Gohan nodded. "I want to be able to use both mystic sayien and Super Sayien powers."  
  
" K." Goku said. His eyes glowed for a moment then when back to normal.  
  
Gohan looked around then he felt his power swelled. He tensed himself up and his hair turned golden-yellow along with his eyebrows. He became more muscular and his pupils turned light blue. He continued to raise his power. Suddenly he exploded. His hair became dozens of golden-yellow spikes that stood straight up. His body became more finely tuned. He smiled and he finished. He became a Super Sayien 2 once again.  
  
Goten glared at his brother in awe. Gohan returned to his normal form.  
  
Goku put a hand on Goten. "I already know what you want." He said. Then Goten became a Super Sayien 2. His body almost identical to his father.  
  
Goku moved over to Trunks. "How about you Trunks?"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "No thanks I'm good."  
  
"Bulma?' But Bulma just shook her head.  
  
"How about you Vegeta?"  
  
"I don't have a wish." Vegeta said. "But grant me this, show me what new level you have achieved."  
  
Goku shook his head. "I rather not. But don't worry you'll see soon."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Goku shrugged. "I'm not sure quite yet, but I feel something is coming."  
  
"What's coming, Goku?" Krillon asked.  
  
"I'm not positive. But I do know that were in trouble." He was very calm dispite the bad news.  
  
Vegeta grunted. How can he be so calm? He just said we were in trouble. "Tell me Kakarot. If what ever is coming is so strong why are you so calm?" Vegeta pressed.  
  
"Because." Goku said as he floated into the air.  
  
"Because what?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I'm hungry." He said and flew off. Gohan grabbed his mother then he and Goten flew after Goku.  
  
Vegeta stood grunting. "Damn him, he's hiding something I just know it."  
  
Trunks moved to his father. "But what?"  
  
"I have to find out." He said, and flew after Goku.  
  
Bulma watched him go. "Well I guess you're my ride home."  
  
"Poor Vegeta." Krillon said. "Every time he reaches a new power, Goku beats him to it."  
  
"I know." 18 said.  
  
* * * *  
  
Vegeta sensed Kakarot already near his home. Vegeta grunted and struggled to fly faster. "How did he get so powerful?" He muttered. He flew on ward, the wind rustling his hair. A shadow raced by on the left. It moved around in front of Vegeta. As it came to a halt Vegeta realized that the figure racing toward him was, him. The figure floated in front of him. It was an exact copy of Vegeta himself. Vegeta's mouth fell in surprise. It was a clone, but that didn't disturb Vegeta, what bothered him was the tattoo on the clone's forehead. It read: RR red ribbon.  
  
  
  
3.1 EPISODE 3  
  
SUPER CLONES  
  
  
  
Gero watched the monitor. "Excellent." he said. "Number 6 is performing wonderfully. It has already reached his target." He typed up something on the keypad.  
  
" 2 and 4 are on route. As well as 1,7,5, &3. This should be interesting." He turned to a container that had not been open. He sighed and peered in.  
  
"It's a shame." He said. "If you hadn't been so disobedient you could have seen some action. But you decided to be rebellious. "He turned back to his monitors. "You'll have to be a last resort."  
  
He watched as Vegeta prepared to act against his Super Clone.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Vegeta sneered at his identical visitor. The clone simply stared back. Vegeta could feel the clone's power. It was very strong but nothing Vegeta couldn't handle.  
  
"So what are you?" Vegeta asked. "Another dysfunctional creation of Dr. Gero? Didn't you hear? Androids are obsolete."  
  
The clone wagged it's tail. "I am not an Android." It said with a voice identical to Vegeta's own. "I am a clone of an origin far greater than any Android of Gero's creation."  
  
Vegeta smiled. I don't care where you're from in a few minutes it won't matter anyway."  
  
"Be warned. You can't defeat me."  
  
"I think you under estimate my power. "Vegeta said. He charged the clone his right fist raised. He punched outward but the clone disappeared. A hand grabbed Vegeta's tail; the clone was unbelievably fast. It put a foot on his back and pushed. Vegeta screamed, it was like his tail was trying to pull itself from his body.  
  
Despite the pain Vegeta turned and he was hammer-blowed across the face. The force sent him crashing into the city below.  
  
He landed in the middle of an intersection the cement buckled and caved inward. Vegeta lye stunned. The clone had a lot more power than he thought. He was in serious trouble.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
They were right near their home when Goku suddenly stopped. He had beads of sweat on his forehead.  
  
Gohan and Goten stopped. "What's wrong?" Gohan asked. But his father didn't answer.  
  
Goku turned toward Kames' lookout. He felt a massive power just leveled Vegeta. "Goten." He said without turning." Take your mother home then go to Kame's."  
  
"Wait a second Goku," Chichi said. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's better that you don't know," he replied "Come on Gohan." he flew back to the way they came Gohan following close behind.  
  
"This sounds bad." Goten said, then he flew down to drop his mother off.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Vegeta winced as he sat up; a sharp pain ran up his back. The clone landed on top of a business building several stories high. Vegeta snarled at his twin. He jumped to his feet and flew at the clone with blinding speed. But the clone ducked and punched Vegeta in the gut. He crumpled to the building's roof.  
  
Then clone floated into the sky, and then it raced down planting both feet onto Vegeta's back with incredible force. Vegeta fell though fifteen stories of office before landing hard on the front desk of the lobby.  
  
The clone floated off the building, as it literally was decentegrated. Vegeta rose from the rubble with a golden energy throbbing around him. Veins in his muscles could be seen through the red fur covering his upper body.  
  
"Alright buddy. You want to play? We'll play." Vegeta snarled.  
  
He put his hands out toward the clone. He put his wrists together and a yellow ball of energy formed in the space.  
  
"Final Flash!" Vegeta cried. The beam expanded quickly and raced toward the clone. The clone put his hands out and caught it. But it was a little too strong and the clone was slammed through three buildings then the beam exploded.  
  
Vegeta smiled. "No match for the real thing." He said watching the smoke rise.  
  
"That was quite an impressive light show." A voice said behind him.  
  
Vegeta turned to see the clone. "But if you think you can harm me with such inferior attacks you should probably give up now." It said.  
  
Vegeta raced toward the clone. They began an all out brawl matching each other blow-for-blow. Every attack Vegeta tried the clone matched. Then Vegeta found an opening and went for it. He moved under the clone's attacks and punched it hard in the jaw.  
  
The clone flew back, but it stopped itself. It smiled. "Is that it?" Then it raised one hand, with fingers tightly together.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened when the clone used his own Big Bang attack against him. He was slammed in the chest and forced into the ground hard enough to cause the street to collapse into the sewer. Vegeta winced as he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Gero smiled excellent Vegeta was no match for his clones. But his joy didn't last; something kicked his clone across the side of his head. The clone flew into a police station. Then the camera moved, Goku was floating in the air alone with his son Gohan.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey! Vegeta are you okay?" Goku cried.  
  
Vegeta climbed out from the large hole that had appeared suddenly in the middle of Brawdworth Avenue. Vegeta grunted. "Of course I am." He said.  
  
Goku turned to the clone of Vegeta as it floated from the rubble of the police station. "You're pretty strong Goku." It said. "But I'm none of your concern."  
  
Suddenly two arms wrapped around Goku pinning him.  
  
Gohan stared at his dad. An exact copy of Goku in his Super Sayien 4 form. It had long black hair and it's upper chest coated in red monkey hair. It held Goku tightly.  
  
Gohan tried to fly over to help his father, but an exact copy of himself grabbed onto his feet. His clone spun him around and threw him into a building, but he stopped himself. He floated up to face his clone.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Trunks turned to his mother. "Shall we go?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "I guess so."  
  
He began to lift his mother, but he stopped. He stood up quickly snapping his head to the left. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I sense two Goku's, and two Vegeta's." He said. "But that's not what is worrying me" Bulma looked at him curiously.  
  
"I'm worried about the fact that I sense another me." He said. "What?" Bulma cried.  
  
"Listen I'll see you later, I've got to find out what the hell is going on." He said, then ran to the edge of the look out and flew off.  
  
Dende moved to Bulma's side. "I don't like this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode 4:  
  
3.2 Good vs. Evil  
  
  
  
Goku strained against his captor, but its grip was too strong. Goku grunted exploding into a super sayien 2. The energy threw the clone back but it recovered quickly.  
  
Goku turned and faced his clone. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"None of your business." It said. Goku charged, throwing a volley of punches at light speed. Yet the clone blocked every single blow. Then it kneed him in the gut and elbowed his spine. Goku fell to the ground.  
  
* * * *  
  
Vegeta traded blows with his clone. But he feared that he couldn't beat his other. He fired a ball of energy into the clone staggered back.  
  
Vegeta released a big bang that hit the clone is for it could recover from the previous attack. It was blown into the ground, and when it emerged it was out of breath.  
  
Vegeta smiled. "What's wrong? Can't keep up with the original?" The clone sneered and raced toward him. But it was a blind move and Vegeta saw it coming. He ducked and countered with his own uppercut. The clone flew upward. Vegeta appeared above it ready to wail it into the street.  
  
But it disappeared and Vegeta was the one hit into the street. He crashed into the street, but he managed to land on his feet. In a flash he was in the air fighting punch after punch, with the clone.  
  
The clone did not seem to be fighting with the same power. This made Vegeta have a thought. It got weaker after a large energy blast. He decided to try something.  
  
He put his full force into a punch and when the clone blocked it, it was thrown back.  
  
Vegeta smiled.  
  
"Hey!" He called. "They get weaker after..." He was cut off as the clone decked him in the jaw. Vegeta grunted and hit the clone in the cheek with tremendous force. Then he hammer-blowed it, and it crashed into the ground.  
  
Gohan floated face-to-face with his clone. It stared back. "What are you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"We are clones of Dr. Gero." It said.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. "What did you say?"  
  
The clone smiled. "Dr. Gero's grandson has far greater genius than the one who gave those Androids birth."  
  
Gohan sneered. "So that's where you came from. I guess I'll have to pay him a visit after I destroy you.  
  
Gohan raced toward the clone, but the clone simply dodged and kneed Gohan in the gut and upper cut him. It did a quick combo of kicks that hit Gohan in the chest, face, gut and another in the gut that threw Gohan back. But he recovered quickly and threw an energy ball at the clone. It slapped it away but Gohan was already in its face with a kick.  
  
The clone was knocked into the wall of a TV station. Gohan smiled but his celebration was short lived as the clone exploded from the building and decked Gohan in the jaw.  
  
Trunks sensed a dramatic increase in power. He felt that Goku's power exploded incredibly. But why did he feel two Gohan's? He hurried toward the powers. Suddenly Trunks was hit into the ground by an unbelievably strong force. A crater formed from the impact. He was momentarily stunned but he got up and out of the way as whatever hit him tried to stomp him into the ground. He blocked the figure's next attack in the form of a roundhouse kick. He back flipped and brought both feet into the figures back. It staggered forward.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks demanded. The figure turned, revealing an identical version of Trunks. But it had the advantage of Trunk's sword on its back. Trunks' eyes widened.  
  
The clone didn't answer instead it charged. But Trunks threw a ball of energy right into its chin. It was thrown upward and Trunks flew above it and hammered it into the ground. Then he blasted it with a Big Bang as he had learned from his father. When the smoke cleared nothing but bits of clothing remained.  
  
Trunks didn't have time to celebrate. Two powers approached him fast. Trunks looked and saw Krillon and 18 racing toward him, both were beat up a bit. Behind them was an identical clone of Krillon.  
  
"Run!" Krillon cried. Trunks didn't argue he turned and raced toward the origin of all this.  
  
Dr. Gero slammed his fists on the computer panel. "No!" he cried. "How can he be stronger than my clone? No matter number 7 wasn't meant to be the destroyer. He will not beat the others." He typed in a few buttons to see how number 1 was faring. The camera showed a large crater was dust and smoke rising in thick plumes. He smiled. "Goku is no match for me now." Then he laughed.  
  
Goten was a mile from the city when his clone bit him from the left. Goten grunted but did not fly far. He turned against it moving into a fighting stance. "I thought I felt another power similar to mine." he said.  
  
The clone smiled. "But far greater."  
  
Goten smiled. "That's what you think." Then he became a Super Sayien 2 right before the clone's eyes.  
  
The clone's eyes widened, and it began to tremble. Goten's power increased and his muscles bulged becoming more muscular that the strongest Death ball player. Seeing fear in the clone's eyes.  
  
Goten smiled. "What's wrong? Didn't expect my power to be so great?" He disappeared, he appeared behind the clone and kicked it across the face. The clone flew to the right with extreme force. Suddenly a foot exploded through its gut. Goten pulled his foot from the twitching clone's form. The clone's body fell lifelessly to the farmland below.  
  
Goten put his hands to his side. "Kamehameha!" he cried thrusting his hands forward. A large beam of light-blue energy raced into the ground. It exploded destroying the small farm and the clone.  
  
"How is that possible?" Dr. Gero cried. He turned to the main computer. "What happened?"  
  
"Goten has somehow become a level 2 Super Sayien. I could not calculate this new occurrence, therefore the clone was destroyed." The computer responded.  
  
Dr. Gero grunted. "Damn." he said.  
  
When the smoke cleared Goku was standing there in his Super Sayien 4 form. He floated up and faced the clone. "It's a fight from here on," he said.  
  
Then he charged the clone. He did a spinning roundhouse, but the clone ducked and countered with an upper cut. But Goku disappeared, and punched at the clone as he reappeared. The clone disappeared as well, but when it countered Goku performed a graceful back flip and brought his fist into the clone's gut. Its eyes bulged as it gasped for air. Goku kicked it in the chin and it flew into air. Goku appeared above it, but it twisted and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"It is no use Goku I know all your techniques. You can't beat me." It said.  
  
Goku smiled. "I'm not worried." Then he grabbed the leg that still pressed into his gut with one hand. He held his other hand in the clone's face. "Kamehameha!" he cried. The clone's eyes widened as he was blasted into the city below. The explosion leveled an entire city block. Goku flew after the clone as it met him halfway. They clashed as the clone attacked and Goku blocked. The clone got a punch in and hit Goku in the cheek. But Goku smiled and hit the clone back hard. It floated back.  
  
"Your hits don't even faze me." Goku said, the clone grunted and raced toward Goku again. The move was slow and Goku ducked and kicked the clone's side. Then Goku kicked it upward. He put his hands to his side. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha-10 times!" Then he fired a highly concentrated beam at the clone.  
  
The beam forced the clone into outer space and it suffocated as the beam disintegrated its body. Goku smiled and floated to help Gohan. For the good guys now the advantage, for it was 4 to 7.  
  
  
  
  
  
3.3 Episode 5  
  
3.4 Awaken the terror  
  
  
  
Dr. Gero screamed and pounded his fists on the computer panel. His Goku clone was supposed to be stronger than all the fighters combined. Yet the real Goku's powers had surpassed even Gero's wildest dreams. Now he would have no trouble shutting the others down. It looked like Gero's only choice was to release his other clone. But it was a risk. He had no certainty on how this one would behave. Last time it damn near destroyed the entire lab.  
  
"I have no choice." Gero sighed, he moved to the sealed chamber. "It's time."  
  
Ever since Gohan hit the clone with that energy blast, the clone had severely lost power. It continued to fight with the same ferocity yet it was not hitting near as hard as Gohan hit it. The energy must have caused a power malfunction. The clone uppercuted Gohan then cracked him with a roundhouse kick. The force was enough to knock Gohan back but not hurt him.  
  
"My turn." Gohan said and punched the clone's gut hard then hammered it into the ground. The clone burst through the dust only to find Gohan's hand outward. It's eyes widened as it was blown back into the ground by a small burst of energy. Gohan smiled. When the clone emerged again it rose slowly and cautiously. Then it became eye-level with Gohan it balled its fists and powered up into what Gohan assumed was the identical ability as mystic sayien.  
  
Gohan smiled. "I see your not done with your tricks. Good, because neither am I." With that said Gohan exploded into Super Sayien form. His body throbbed with enormous power. In a move that seemed to be only a streak the clone zipped forward and elbowed Gohan hard in the stomach. The clone seemed to regain his power as this blow hurt. Gohan doubled over and was then kicked into the building on the left.  
  
When Gohan recovered he emerged from the building with unreal speed and clobbered the clone hard. He grabbed its leg and slammed it into the side of the building. The clone just crumpled and fell to the ground. Gohan put his hands together and blasted the clone with a good Kamehameha. Now Vegeta's clone was all that was left.  
  
Vegeta was slammed into the roof hard enough for it to collapse into the next floor below. Vegeta recovered quickly and raced back after the clone. He uppercutted the clone in the chin and then kicked it in the gut.  
  
He followed it all with a quick final flash. The clone slapped the blast of energy away. Then it was slammed into the ground by an unseen force. There stood Goku staring down at the clone's lifeless body.  
  
"Looks like you could use a hand." Goku said.  
  
Vegeta sneered. "Damn you Kakarot! I will only tell you this one time. I don't need or want your help." He flew down after the clone. He continued until he was just a few feet above the clone's bodying then he decentarated the limp copy with a one handed blast. Vegeta laughed.  
  
The chamber hissed and steam poured from the seams. Dr. Gero held his breath, as the door slit open. There he stood by far the most powerful being ever created. Gogeta opened his eyes. Dr. Gero wasn't sure what would happen next. Gogeta became alert and he stepped from the chamber wearing an orange and black vest and white fighting pants held up by a blue belt. He surveyed the room then he turned his attention to Gero.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve waking me again." he sneered.  
  
"Yes well I'm sorry about that. But I require your assistance" Dr. Gero explained. "My other clones have failed."  
  
Gogeta smiled, "So your weak pathetic little clones have failed."  
  
"Yes Goku and his friends are much stronger than I have anticipated."  
  
Gogeta thought for a moment. "Sounds entertaining. Alright I'll destroy them, but afterward I want to be alone. You must destroy that paralyzing control."  
  
Gero grunted. "Very well."  
  
Gogeta smiled. "OK then." Then he put a hand up and blew a hole through the roof; He floated out of the hole and toward the battle.  
  
Gohan flew toward Vegeta when 18, Krillon, and Trunks flew in front of him. Following them was another Krillon. Instinctively Gohan grabbed the other Krillon's leg as he flew by. Trunks stopped and came over and kicked the other Krillon down to the ground.  
  
"Gohan they're clones!" Trunks cried.  
  
"Yeah I noticed. " They flew down to the clone.  
  
As the clone stood it found itself facing Gohan, Trunks, 18 and Krillon. Vegeta and Goku landed behind it.  
  
"It's over for you." Vegeta said. From the right Goten flew down and landed. The clone shook and trembled with fear.  
  
"Krillon finish it." Goku cried.  
  
Krillon was shaking but he nodded and got himself under control. He put his hands to his side.  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me...." He began. But he didn't need to finish. A red blast of energy came from above and destroyed the Krillon clone.  
  
They all looked up as Gogeta floated down as a Super Sayien. Even Vegeta trembled at the power Gogeta was generating. But it wasn't the power that worried Goku; he was worried because it was a clone of Vegeta and his fusion. How was that even possible?  
  
"Are you a clone too?" Goku asked.  
  
Gogeta turned to him. "Not a clone. The clone. As I am far more powerful than these lowly piles of junk."  
  
"But how did Gero make a permanent copy of a temporary being?"  
  
"He gathered organic material of Gogeta while he fought Shenlong some years ago. Since I was "born" as Gogeta I stay Gogeta." he explained.  
  
"I see." Goku said.  
  
"For a tough guy, you sure babble a lot." Vegeta said.  
  
"Quiet. You are no matter for me so keep your mouth shut." Gogeta said.  
  
"Why you." Vegeta charged.  
  
But Goku appeared in front of him. "No Vegeta!" he said.  
  
"Out of my way Kakarot!" Vegeta said.  
  
Gogeta smiled. "You should listen to him, Vegeta."  
  
Despite Goku's far superior strength Vegeta pushed him aside and raced after Gogeta. He hit Gogeta square in the jaw. But Gogeta's head didn't even flinch under the blow. Vegeta jumped back and fired a blast of energy that exploded on Gogeta's chest. Yet when the smoke cleared Gogeta simply stood there.  
  
"Are you done Vegeta?" Gogeta asked. Vegeta didn't answer. He stared on in terror. Goku came up and grabbed Vegeta's arm.  
  
"Vegeta that's enough." he said.  
  
"Goku." Gogeta said. "You have a power far greater than anyone here. It's almost as strong as me. I think it would be a most interesting fight."  
  
Gogeta moved into a fighting stance. "What do you say?"  
  
"No." Goku said flatly.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice." Gogeta said.  
  
"What if I refuse?" Goku asked.  
  
Gogeta disappeared and reappear in front of Krillon. He raised a fist and bought it down on Krillon's skull, but he was stopped. Goku was holding Gogeta's fist mere inches from Krillon's head.  
  
"If I fight you, do I have your word that you will not hurt anyone else?" Goku asked.  
  
Gogeta smiled. "Very will. For the time being." He said. "But if you do not challenge me I will kill your friends one by one until you do."  
  
Goku nodded. "Deal."  
  
  
  
3.5 Episode 6  
  
3.6 Terrible Powers  
  
  
  
Goku and Gogeta stared each other down. Vegeta moved over to the others. They looked on in fear.  
  
"Is Goku out of his mind or what?" Trunks asked.  
  
Vegeta shook his head without taking his eyes off the two warriors. "No. I don't think so. Ever since Kakarot absorbed the Dragonballs his power has been unbelievable. Yet I don't think we haven't even come close to seeing his true power." He grunted trying to hold back his anger.  
  
"Can he really beat Gogeta?" Goten asked.  
  
"We'll see," Gohan said.  
  
Gogeta smiled. "Now we'll see how strong you really are."  
  
Goku sighed. "Perhaps"  
  
The energy swelled around Gogeta as he raced forward with unimaginable speed. He punched at Goku but it missed as Goku moved to the left with out moving.  
  
Gogeta spun around and tried to kick Goku. Goku put an arm up to block and decked Gogeta.  
  
Gogeta staggered back. "You are strong indeed," he said.  
  
Goku put his hands to his side. "Ka-me-ha-me..."  
  
Gogeta smiled. "I am well aware of this trick."  
  
"I'd hope so. HA!" He threw his hands forward and released a light blue energy beam. Gogeta simply slapped it away. But Goku had just used that as a distraction. He zipped forward and jump-kicked Gogeta straight in the nose. Gogeta landed on his face, but spun on his hands to try and trip Goku. But Goku jumped and kicked Gogeta's gut. Gogeta skidded across the ground.  
  
"Alright!" Krillon cheered. "Goku's way stronger than Gogeta."  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta said. "Can't you see what's going on?"  
  
"Huh?" Krillon looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's really quite obvious. Kakarot may be hitting Gogeta, but he isn't even hurting him." Vegeta said. Krillon gasped, and watched the fight.  
  
Gogeta stood up laughing. "Very good Goku. But if that's all you've got you better give up." he said.  
  
"I guess it's good I haven't showed my real power." Goku said.  
  
Gogeta smiled. Then in a flash he raced forward kneed Goku in the gut then elbowed his back, which slammed him into the ground. He held out a hand and blew Goku into the air with an energy blast. Goku recovered in time to block Gogeta's next kick. Gogeta sent a volley of punches but Goku managed to block every single blow.  
  
Gogeta jumped into the air with his hands to his side. "Kamehameha!" he called, throwing his hands forward releasing a huge beam.  
  
Goku's eyes widened, and he launched his own Kamehameha. The two beams met each other at the halfway point. Goku struggled and his beam began to inch closer to Gogeta.  
  
Gogeta wasn't about to lose to a mere single being. So he simply transformed into Super Sayien 2. His beam instantly overcame Goku's and slammed him into the ground. The ground buckled and a giant creator quickly formed.  
  
Gogeta sighed. "Over already?" He snickered.  
  
"Not yet." Goku said from above.  
  
Gogeta's eyes widened as Goku connected with a hard kick across the face. Gogeta flew into the ground hard. But he recovered quickly and raced up to meet Goku. "I'm enjoying this very much Goku. But it's time I reveal my true power."  
  
Goku smiled. "Me too."  
  
Gogeta dropped his smile and balled his fists tightly. His power began to grow rapidly.  
  
"What?" Vegeta cried. "There's no way." he grunted.  
  
Gogeta began to scream. The energy around him exploded. His hair became thick and a foot and a half long. It then became red. His entire body swelled becoming more muscular even then before. From his butt region a red monkey-like tail burst from his pants. His upper body began to grow red hair. Aside from his pecks and upper abs, his upper body was covered in red monkey hair. Gogeta stopped yelling and relaxed. He smiled.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think you wasted your time." Goku said.  
  
Gogeta faltered. "What? Oh I get it, You're bluffing."  
  
Goku smiled. "You may be strong Gogeta, but I am stronger."  
  
Vegeta and the others gasped.  
  
"What did Goku say?" Krillon gasped.  
  
"Father is stronger than Gogeta?" Goten said in awe.  
  
"There's no way! How can Kakarot be any stronger than Gogeta?" Vegeta panicked  
  
"You really believe that your power can be greater than my own?" Gogeta asked his smile never wavering.  
  
"It is. You see I have the power of the dragonballs. But you didn't know that did you?" Goku said.  
  
Gogeta's eyes widened. "You lie." His smile dropped.  
  
"You still don't believe me huh? Then let me show you." He gritted his teeth and tightened his fists. The energy around him exploded. The ground began to shake. The sky turned completely black and the entire earth shook harder. Goku's body's muscles expanded and he grew a nearly a foot. From behind Goku the shadow of the eternal dragon appeared behind him.  
  
Gogeta's eyes seemed to lose all expression Goku's body shook from the massive gain in power.  
  
Goku smiled. "You seem nervous."  
  
Then Gogeta smiled. "Not even close I'm afraid, In fact I'm shocked. All that for such a minuscule power increase."  
  
In a flash Gogeta raced forward and decked Goku across the face. Then hammered him into the ground.  
  
"Father!" Goten cried, He started to go after his father but Gohan grabbed him.  
  
"No Goten. There's nothing you can do." Gohan said.  
  
Goku was kicked across the ground. Then punched into the air from under ground. As Gogeta raced up after Goku, Goku turned and blasted him with a heavy energy wave; Gogeta sailed into the ground.  
  
Goku immediately fired a kamehameha. But Gogeta disappeared and reappeared next to Goku with a nice roundhouse kick across his face.  
  
Once again Goku crashed into the ground.  
  
Goku winced as he stood up. "Damn it. He's too strong I can even lay a finger on him."  
  
Gogeta landed in front of him. "I'm very disappointed. I thought fighting the great Goku would be a challenge." He smiled. "And by our deal that means one of your friends must go." He held up a hand toward the others.  
  
"When I say, everyone go after Gogeta with all you've got." Vegeta said.  
  
An aura of energy formed around Gogeta's head.  
  
"Now!" Vegeta cried.  
  
In a flash everyone powered up as high as they could and swarmed Gogeta. But Vegeta grabbed Goku and flew back.  
  
"Kakarot we have to fuse." Vegeta said.  
  
"Are you sure Vegeta?" Goku wince.  
  
Vegeta grunted. "Damn it! It's the only way. Lets do it."  
  
Goku nodded, they stood apart, and put their hands away from the other person. They took three tiny steps toward each other while they rolled their arms to face the other person. Then their arms moved away again and there opposite knee moved across the other leg. Then the knee shot out both bodies moved sideways they touched fingers and a flash of light immediately exploded around them. Gohan and Goten fired Kamehameha's from different directions. They both hit Gogeta square on Trunks threw energy balls from above. They stopped when the light flashed into view. They cheered when the real Gogeta floated from above. Now it would be a fight.  
  
"You guys go away. We'll handle this," The new Gogeta said.  
  
  
  
Episode 7:  
  
Gogeta fails  
  
  
  
Gogeta's clone smiled. "So I guess I finally meet my maker." He chuckled. "I always wanted to see how strong you really are."  
  
The real Gogeta didn't smile. "We will end this now." He zipped forward and upper-cutted the clone hard. He followed with a spin kick to the stomach.  
  
The clone flew back, and Gogeta raised one hand over his head. In his palm a crystal like ball formed and began to glow.  
  
When the clone raced back, Gogeta threw it. What should have ended this fight immediately did not. The clone caught the ball and hurled it back. Gogeta dodged but the ball flew onward and hit Krillon. Gogeta's eyes widened as Goku's best friend was disintegrated from the inside out.  
  
The clone smiled. "Well that was unexpected."  
  
"Krillon No!!!!" Trunks and Gohan cried, as 18 just froze.  
  
Gogeta stood still in shock. He stared in horror as Krillon faded away.  
  
Gogeta exploded with anger and power. The energy around him swelled unimaginably. He raced after the clone, he punched at the clones head.  
  
But despite the extreme power Gogeta demonstrated, the clone blocked the blow. However Gogeta's next attacks were successful, with a volley of gut punches and a hammer blow to the top of the skull the clone fell to his knees. Gogeta flew into the air and quickly prepared his strongest attack. The bigbangkamehameha. It was a ball of half white half blue energy that grew to the size of a beach ball. Then it exploded in a massive wave the slammed into the clone's body creating a huge explosion.  
  
"Impressive light show." The clone said from above.  
  
Gogeta turned and was kicked hard in the head and slammed into the ground, the ground buckle as a crater formed beneath him. But Gogeta got up and raced up to meet the clone. Together they clashed launching blow for blow. The force of their blow sent shockwaves through the air, and Gohan, Goten and Trunks stared in awe. The power coming from the two bodies was unreal and devastating.  
  
One of the two Gogeta's blows connected at the same time and they were both thrown backward. The clone fired a Kamehameha but Gogeta just slapped it away.  
  
Gogeta teleported behind the clone and fired a Big bang into the clone back. The clone was slammed through a farmhouse and the energy wave exploded decentagrating the house and the crops around it. Gogeta floated over the wreckage.  
  
The clone appeared in front of him. The clone punched a hundred times in three seconds but gogeta still dodged. Gogeta smiled and kicked the clone higher into the air. The clone stopped himself but Gogeta hit him again this time with a fist in the chin. Gogeta hammered the clone into the ground. The clone recovered and landed on his feet.  
  
Gogeta floated down and landed in front of the clone.  
  
The clone grunted as if in frustration but then he smiled. "You are indeed strong. But you are nothing to me." He wiped the blood off his mouth and chuckled.  
  
Gogeta didn't falter. "You bluffing we can see that. Look at yourself you're all beat up. You know it you can't beat me."  
  
The clone laughed. "Is that so? Well have you ever thought that maybe I was letting you hit me? No. Well that's too bad. Now it's my turn." The energy around the clone grew bright and in a second he had his fist in Gogeta's gut.  
  
Gogeta doubled over and the clone hit him hard across the face. Gogeta sailed into a hill, which exploded upon impact. Gogeta stood slowly and grunted as he was hit into the air by the clone's foot.  
  
Trunks, Goten, Gohan and 18 cried out as even Gogeta fell to the clone's merciless attacks. "Oh no!" Gohan cried. "Not even Gogeta is strong enough to beat the super clone."  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Trunks said.  
  
There was an explosion as Gogeta crashed into the ground again.  
  
Gogeta got to knees slowly. "Damn it. He's too strong."  
  
The clone floated overhead. "It is really a shame. I can't believe that I am made from your cells. It makes me sick sometimes."  
  
Gogeta grunted and in a burst of energy he launched himself up and slugged the clone hard across the jaw. The clone had his guard down so the blow hit with full force and he went sailing into the air. Gogeta flew up after him but the clone regained control and ducked under the next of Gogeta's attacks. The clone brought his knee into Gogeta's gut and Gogeta fell back to the ground.  
  
"This landscape is getting way too beat up." The clone said. "What say we go somewhere a little less destroyed?" With that he flew to the North.  
  
Gogeta winced as he flew off after him.  
  
"There they go!" Goten cried.  
  
"We have to follow them!" Gohan said. And they flew off after them.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
3.6.1 Gogeta followed the clone to the far North, over the Collen Mountains. There the clone stopped and turned to Gogeta. It was cold here, very cold. The top of the mountains were absolutely covered in ice and snow.  
  
"What do you think? This area should do nicely." The clone said.  
  
"It is OK." Gogeta said.  
  
Trunks, Gohan, and Goten arrived a minute later.  
  
Goten immediately began to hug himself. "Man it is cold out here."  
  
"It's incredible." Gohan said.  
  
"What is?" Trunks asked.  
  
The clone and Gogeta began to fight again. Energy came from the force of their blows.  
  
"The clone new that the energy they used when fight would tire them out if they continued fighting over the hot land. So he lead Gogeta here so they could fight without losing energy to the heat." Gohan explained.  
  
"Oh I see." Trunks said in awe.  
  
Gogeta was suddenly slammed into the side of a mountain. Which buckled from the impact. From within the broken rocks Gogeta made a violent cry. "Kaioken 100x!"  
  
He zipped out from the mountain and slammed his foot into the clone's head. The clone flew back and then he stopped himself. He smiled.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" He said and then raced forward and slammed Gogeta into the valley below.  
  
The explosion shook ice from the mountain tops. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks gasped.  
  
Gohan thought to himself for a moment. Then the perfect thought came to his head. "Hey I've got it!" he cried.  
  
"What is it Gohan?" Goten asked.  
  
"We have to give Gogeta our energy. Then he should be strong enough to beat his clone." Gohan explained.  
  
Trunks smiled. "Hey you're right! That's a great idea!!!"  
  
They held their hands toward the ground below where Gogeta lay.  
  
Gogeta grunted and got to his feet slowly. "Damn it. He's too strong. Even for me." Then his eyes widened as his power was suddenly boasted.  
  
But he never had a chance to use the new power. The fusion broke just then, and Goku and Vegeta feel to the ground. Both of them could no longer hold onto their Super Sayien forms.  
  
The clone laughed at the two fighters. "It seems that you can no longer keep up with me Goku. And by our agreement," the clone said, "one of your friends must die."  
  
Goku struggled to his feet. "No.." he said.  
  
The clone floated over to where the others floated. He floated in front of Trunks, then he slapped Trunks down into a mountain. Trunks was dead.  
  
Gohan stared in anger, and with sudden rage he exploded into Super Sayien 2 and began to attack Gogeta. Gogeta just stood there as Gohan's attacks just bounced off him. Gogeta grabbed him by the face and swung him around so his feet cracked Goten hard. Then he fired a Ki blast at point blank range. Gohan fell unconscious but still alive.  
  
Goku's anger built and as he heard his sons screaming his anger exploded. He screamed and his power grew dramatically. Gogeta floated down and stood in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing Goku?" He asked.  
  
Goku looked up and Gogeta saw his eyes. They had become black pits of nothingness. Goku screamed again, and this time his power became tremendous. The monkey hair re-grew on his chest only silver this time. Then the ground cracked and exploded and dust completely covered Goku's body.  
  
In Goku's mind he could picture himself becoming a Super Sayien in his fight with Frieza and then Super Sayien 2 and 3 during his training up in heaven and then Super Sayien 4 during the battle with Bebi. And lastly he saw himself becoming something else. Something very different from anything he ever imagined.  
  
When the dust cleared Gogeta got a clear view of Goku's new form. His hair was silver and the length of Super Sayien 3. Hs monkey hair was silver and he had grown at least a foot. His body rippled with muscle and he wore a pair of gray pants, over the pant he had on a skirt-like cloth that was green with blue markings. His eyes were solid black with gold pupils.  
  
Gogeta shook. "What? What is this?"  
  
Goku smiled. "Oh this? This is nothing. Just Super Sayien 5."  
  
  
  
  
  
Episode 8  
  
Extreme Battle  
  
  
  
Goku's power flashed through Dende's mind. It was enough to knock him over. Bulma came over to help him stand.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It..it's..Goku. His power has just gone through roof." He said his eye wide in shock.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Well that's our Goku. Always reaching new levels."  
  
"But.. I'm not sure if it will be enough."  
  
Vegeta was suddenly restored to full strength. He stood up and floated over to where Gohan and Goten were getting up. Off to the left Trunks got up and also floated over. Goku had restored everyone's health. Was this a part of Goku's new power? Vegeta thought.  
  
Grandfather Kaio-shin cheered looking into the magic crystal ball. It displayed an image of Super Sayien 5 Goku.  
  
"Man those Sayiens are really something else." He said.  
  
"I have never seen anything like this. Goku is amazing." Kaio-bit said.  
  
Grandfather Kaio-shin nodded. "You are young yet. I can barely remember the last time I saw a power like that."  
  
Then his story began. "I believe I was a little younger than you. A giant power appeared in the West Galaxy. And believe you me we're talking some real bad stuff here. His name was Zordindar I recall. Finally a swift warrior by the name of Pikkon sealed him away in a star."  
  
"You were Kaio-shin way back then?" Kaio-bit said.  
  
Grandfather Kaio-shin nodded. "Yeah and now Goku has achieved the same kind of power."  
  
"Can he beat Gogeta?"  
  
Kaio-shin shrugged. "It's possible. But it is close."  
  
Goku stood tall, silver energy throbbed all around him. Tiny bolts of lighting flashed here and there. The ground was massively cracked. Goku looked evil now but there was still something good about him. He glared at Gogeta his fists clenched tightly.  
  
"Super Sayien 5???" Gogeta said. "How? Is that possible?"  
  
"Easy really." Goku said his voice flat. "About a year after I left a new sensation began to build inside of me. It was an incredible power. The voice of Shenlong told me it was the true power of the Sayien race. So I became determined to bring it out. I tried hard and failed. My refusal to give up kept me going. Only after a major avalanche froze my body did the power awaken. Thus Super Sayien 5 was born. But Super Sayien 5 cannot be summoned willingly. It only shows up as a need."  
  
Gogeta smiled. "I see."  
  
"Now I am going to destroy you. Just like you killed Krillon and Trunks." Goku sneered.  
  
Gogeta chuckled. "I didn't kill Krillon you did."  
  
"DIE!" Goku cried.  
  
"I don't think so." Gogeta said. "I am the most powerful being in the universe." He raced forward and punched Goku hard in the face. Goku staggered back.  
  
Gogeta smiled. "Your new power is still nothing to me."  
  
Goku looked at Gogeta. "Don't bet on that."  
  
Gogeta's eyes widened as Goku buried his fist in Gogeta's gut, then nailed him with a right hook that sent him flying into a rock which shattered and collapsed on him.  
  
Goten cheered. "Alright! Father you can do it."  
  
"He's incredible." Trunks said.  
  
Vegeta grunted. "Curse you Kakarot." He grumbled.  
  
Gogeta exploded from the rubble and raced after Goku. Goku stood still as Gogeta prepared to kick him. The foot connected and Goku did a twirl in the air before he was slammed into the ground.  
  
When Goku started to get up he was kicked into the air. Gogeta appeared above him to hit him back into the ground but Goku spun and his knee met Gogeta's chin.  
  
Goku grabbed Gogeta's tail and begun to spin. He released and sent Gogeta racing for the ground. Goku appeared under him about to uppercut him. But Gogeta caught himself and actually landed on Goku's fist with both feet, then he backflipped off.  
  
Gogeta spun with a kick, but Goku blocked it and countered with a left hook. Gogeta dove back and the punch missed.  
  
Gogeta did a sweep kick that tripped Goku, but Goku tripped Gogeta when he hit the ground. In the end both fighters were on the ground.  
  
Both Goku and Gogeta leaped to their feet smiling.  
  
The other Z Warriors looked on it awe.  
  
"Did anyone catch that?" Goten asked.  
  
"Barely." Trunks said. "Man that was fast."  
  
"They're almost equal," Gohan said. "But I think Dad has the slight advantage."  
  
Vegeta knew he would have to set the gravitron for 1000 when this was over. He once again had to achieve this new unprecedented level.  
  
" I must admit Goku, this new power is really interesting. And yet it won't save you." Gogeta said, panting and smiling.  
  
"Well I guess we're both holding back." Goku said.  
  
Gogeta chuckled. "I guess it wouldn't be a fight if we aren't both at maximum power." With that Gogeta began to yell, the energy around him exploded again and the ground began to cave. Then Gogeta's true power became widely known. It was enough to send the others flying backward.  
  
Then it was over. Golden energy surrounded Gogeta casting an eerie glow over him.  
  
"What do you think Goku?" Gogeta asked.  
  
Goku smiled. "It's a start." Then he to began to scream.  
  
The silver energy around him expanded wildly. As it expanded the ground was ripped apart. His muscles tightened and the ground shook.  
  
The shaking could be felt up in Kame's lookout. Dende grabbed onto a tree to keep his balance but Bulma just sat down.  
  
"What's going on?" she cried.  
  
"I don't believe it." Vegeta cried. "Kakarot is dead even with Gogeta."  
  
"What in the world?" Gohan said.  
  
They're monsters, both of them." Vegeta said.  
  
As Goku continued the ice on the mountains began to melt and flash floods rolled down the mountainside.  
  
Then it was finished.  
  
Both fighters glared at each other. Their energies intertwined with each other.  
  
"This might actually prove challenging." Gogeta said. "I never expected even the great Goku to be able to stand up to me."  
  
"Well I am just full of surprises." Goku said. "How would you like to see a new attack I perfected?"  
  
Gogeta's smile faltered. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Just watch." Goku put his hands across his chest, then balled his fists and put them to his side. They became surrounded by electricity. Then two energy balls formed around them. He held his hands out in front of him and the balls grew and became one. It continued to grow until it was the size of a car. When he released it, it became a golden beam of energy.  
  
Gogeta put out his hands to block it but he was blown away. His body slammed into a rock and the energy exploded.  
  
He appeared behind Goku. "Impressive."  
  
Goku smiled. "I didn't think you'd be smart enough to use the Instant Transmission."  
  
"You must remember I have your mind and Vegeta's mind." Gogeta said.  
  
"I see." Goku said. "You must be very confused."  
  
"Is that so?" Gogeta said. "Well let me show you." He raced forward and tried to elbow Goku's gut. But Goku blocked it and with both hands.  
  
Goku kicked Gogeta into the air and a giant clash followed. Goku launched attacks that Gogeta either dodged or blocked. Then it switched to Gogeta launching attacks. The air formed massive shockwaves from the force of the blows.  
  
Goku disappeared, and reappeared under Gogeta with an extremely hard punch to the gut. Gogeta's eyes widened. But he recovered quickly and hammered Goku into the ground.  
  
Gogeta put his thumb and forefingers together and held his hands down at Goku. A sky blue ball formed in front of him.  
  
"Big-Bang-Kamehameha!" He cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
POWER TO THE MAX/ GOGETA IS HURT  
  
  
  
Gogeta released his energy wave; the explosion became a giant dome over half a mile wide. The shock wave from the explosion blew the others back. Vegeta powered up into his Super Sayien 4 form and stopped himself first. Gohan and Trunks stopped themselves a bit further back.  
  
"Oh man, I hope Goku is OK." Trunks said.  
  
They flied forward to stand next to Vegeta. Vegeta was looking up toward Gogeta who seemed a bit out of breath. "That attack should have drained Gogeta more than that." He said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Remember when Kakarot and I fused in fighting Shenlong? Well, we used that same move but it drained more out of us." Vegeta said. "Now this Gogeta doesn't even seem to feel the effects of a massive energy attack like that. Gero has created another blasted monster."  
  
Trunks looked around and he didn't see Goku. "Where's Goku?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Look higher."  
  
Trunks and Goten looked up and there high above Gogeta was the silver covered form of Goku.  
  
"Oh man! How'd he move up that fast?" Goten said.  
  
Kakarot's new power is unbelievable. Damn you Kakarot. Vegeta said fists balled. A golden aura swirled around him.  
  
Gohan looked at Vegeta, man Vegeta must be pretty upset.  
  
Gogeta stared down at the giant hole his energy blast had created. It was empty; he hadn't even seen Goku move away. He straightened up, and smiled.  
  
"I must admit this new power of yours is really something else." Gogeta said.  
  
Goku smiled. "Yeah I guess so. But then again maybe you're getting tired."  
  
"Not likely." Gogeta sneered. He raced forward and tried to cross punch Goku, but Goku dodged the blow and countered with his own left hook. Gogeta sailed into a mountain, were the mountainside crumbled under the force of Gogeta's impact.  
  
Goku floated over to face Gogeta when he recovered. But Gogeta didn't appear the way Goku planed. Instead of floating out from the rubble Gogeta raced up from under Goku and upper cutted him hard in the chin. Goku's body back flipped from the impact and he was then kicked in the gut and slammed into the ground.  
  
Gogeta smiled. "Yet my powers still overwhelm you." Then he laughed. "Seriously Goku you really think that your so call Super Sayien 5 could really beat me."  
  
"I guess you don't understand the power this form holds." Goku said from behind Gogeta.  
  
Gogeta turned his eyes widened. "How? How can you move that fast?"  
  
"Just another power of Super Sayien 5. Now I'll show you my strength." Goku smiled. He balled his fists, the energy around him swelled. He began to scream. His power exploded, the energy was enough to cause the water flowing down the mountains to flow up the mountains. The sky began to tremble and even the ground shook hard.  
  
Vegeta and the others had to brace themselves to keep from falling to their knees. "Incredible." Vegeta cried.  
  
"Father is amazing." Goten said.  
  
"No doubt." Trunks replied.  
  
Then the shaking stopped and Goku straightened up. The energy around him throbbed.  
  
Gogeta was nervous yet he hid his real fear. "I don't believe your power is everything you say it is." He said. "I won't believe it." He raced forward and hit Goku hard. The impact caused the air to tremble.  
  
Goku's head never moved. He kneed Gogeta in the gut hard. Gogeta gasped and doubled over. He struggled for air but to no avail. Goku elbowed his back sending Gogeta crashing into the ground.  
  
The ground buckled and a giant crater formed under Gogeta's body. The dust was enough to blanket a square mile of land.  
  
Gohan and the others coughed and struggled to see through the dust. But it took five minutes for the dust to settle. "Holy cow!" Gohan cried.  
  
Goku landed on the other side of the crater and walked toward its rim, where Gogeta floated out, a stern look of anger on his face. "Damn you!" He cried and made a blind move to hit Goku but it missed as Goku dodged aside and slapped Gogeta with a hard backhand to the back of his head.  
  
Gogeta sailed into the base of a mountain where the ground exploded in a similar way as before.  
  
Grandfather Kaio-shin smiled. "I didn't think it was possible, but Goku actually isn't stronger than Gogeta. Gogeta still has the advantage." He shrugged. "It looks like we may have another Majin Buu problem on our hands unless Goku has some way to beat him."  
  
Kaio-bit gasped. "What do you mean? Goku is licking Gogeta. How can Gogeta still have the greater power?"  
  
"He isn't at his full power. So at the moment yes, Goku is much stronger, but there still is that factor." Kaio-shin said.  
  
"He said he is at full power." Kaio-bit said.  
  
"But there is still that Kaio-ken thing. He still can increase his power a hundred fold if he should desire."  
  
"Oh no! Goku be careful."  
  
Gogeta stood laughing. "Very good Goku. I am no match for you now."  
  
Goku walked forward yet. "You can't fool me Gogeta. I still am aware of the Kaio-ken attack. You are part of me after all how can you not have it?"  
  
Gogeta chuckled. "That I do." He said. "Kaio-ken times 100!!" He cried, and was immediately surrounded by a red energy. He raced forward and tried to punch Goku, but Goku punched the fist flying at him the two fist met and they gripped hands and pushed against each other.  
  
Their feet crushed the ground below them and the ground surrounding them began to rip up in large chunks. The ground shook as their powers merged each one trying to overcome the other.  
  
In a flash they disappeared, only the sounds of the battle above could be heard and the air rippled from the force of each blow that either connected or was blocked. In the end both fighters hit the ground away from each other, as soon as their feet touched the ground they raced toward each other again.  
  
But Gogeta slowed down and his guard fell. His face meet Goku's right fist. And Gogeta was blown into a large rock. Gogeta staggered out of the rubble. Gogeta's eyes were wide with shock. "What happened to my power?"  
  
Goku smiled. "It looks like Kaio-ken is taking its toll on your body."  
  
Gogeta's power took and nosedive and Goku raced forward and nailed him hard in the stomach. Gogeta fell to his knees spiting up bile.  
  
  
  
  
  
EPISODE 10  
  
GOKU OVERPOWERED  
  
  
  
Gogeta staggered back bile dripped from his mouth. He tried to stand but fell to his knees again. Goku held out a hand and blasted Gogeta into the side of a mountain. Goku floated over to where Gogeta lay half buried under rocks.  
  
Trunks and Goten cheered. "Way to go Goku!"  
  
Vegeta grunted to himself. He wouldn't dare show his amazement. "Damn you Kakarot. You had to do it again didn't you? You had to surpass me again. Well I won't let it happen again." Then he chuckled to himself.  
  
Gohan couldn't believe his fathers power. "Unreal. I can't believe he can be as strong as he is."  
  
"Don't be fooled." Vegeta said. The other turned and looked at him. "If you weren't so busy celebrating you'd know that Gogeta is just fine."  
  
Goku waited for Gogeta to rise. Gogeta staggered to his feet drops of spit hanging from his chin. Goku raised his hand and prepared to blast him again. But in a flash Gogeta snapped alert. He was smiling as he disappeared and his fist met the back of Goku's head. Goku flew forward into the same pile of rocks that Gogeta was in.  
  
Goku jumped out instantly and raced toward Gogeta. Gogeta wiped the bile from his lips and disappeared again. Goku's punch when through the shadow left by Gogeta and Gogeta's appeared below Goku and Goku had a second to gasp before Gogeta's foot contacted his gut hard.  
  
Goku flew into the air spit flying from his mouth. He stopped himself quickly though, and he looked down at Gogeta who was already flying up at him. Goku didn't have time to react before Gogeta upper-cutted him in the jaw. Then as a follow through he spin kicked him across the face sending Goku spiraling backward.  
  
Goku grunted and faced Gogeta again. "So it was an act all along huh? You are very strong Gogeta it is a shame you could be working on the other side."  
  
"Life is just full of disappointments." Gogeta said smiling. Then he raced forward and decked Goku, but Goku managed to block it. Goku countered with a knee to the gut and hammered Gogeta into the ground with the force to destroy and small city.  
  
But Gogeta stopped himself just inches above the ground and raced back up to fight Goku. Both fighters disappeared and only the energy from their blows could be seen. It seemed to go on for hours yet it was only seconds before Goku was knocked out of the air by a devastating punch from the super clone.  
  
Goku grunted and got on his feet slowly but Gogeta's devastating foot kicked him down again. Then Gogeta put his hands to his side.  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me." Gogeta began but getting nailed by Vegeta's foot suddenly interrupted him.  
  
"I don't think so pal. No one is going to kill Kakarot today." Vegeta smiling. He turned to Goku. "Kakarot prepare a Genki-dama! Hurry!" He cried.  
  
Goku got to his feet. "Vegeta I can't do that."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"I can't do it in this form." Goku said.  
  
"Then get out of it."  
  
"I can't I have to wait for my energy to run out."  
  
"Damn it. How long till it runs out?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Couldn't really tell ya. My guess is another fifteen minutes." Goku said.  
  
"Fine. I'll stall him while you power down."  
  
Goku held out his hand. "Wait Vegeta you can't. He's too strong for you."  
  
Vegeta smiled. "Maybe so. But Kakarot you haven't seen my true power yet. I've gotten much stronger since the last time we meet and I am going to show you just how powerful I am."  
  
Gogeta got to his feet. "Vegeta you are going to pay dearly for that." Then he raced after Vegeta but Vegeta jumped out of the way and elbowed Gogeta in the back of the head. Gogeta staggered forward and crashed into a rock.  
  
Goku was amazed at Vegeta after all when Gogeta was just in his first Super Sayien form he leveled him. "Vegeta? How?" He said in amazement.  
  
Vegeta smiled. "Come now Kakarot, you're not the only one who trains." He balled his fists and the energy surrounded him. "Now I'll show you Kakarot, I am better than you for real!" He began to scream to increase his power.  
  
The ground shook violently and the ground below Vegeta caved in. The energy he created forced Goku back and even Gohan and the others struggled to hold their ground. Vegeta's muscles bulged and his body swelled. His power may have been greater than Goku's at the moment but Gogeta may still be too much for him. Vegeta's power continued to grow as Gogeta got to his feet and glared at him.  
  
"Incredible!" Trunks cried.  
  
Then Vegeta was silent, the only sound was the throbbing gold energy that surrounded him. "Now Gogeta you are going down."  
  
Gogeta chuckled. "Is that so Vegeta? Well as willing as I am to let you try, I have bigger fish to fry." He turned to Goku. "Our fight is not finished yet."  
  
"But I'm afraid you have no choice but to deal with me first." Vegeta said.  
  
"You can't beat me so why should I even bother with you?" Gogeta said flatly.  
  
"I am far more powerful than you think. And besides Kakarot here has other things to do." Vegeta said. He darted forward and punched Gogeta before he could even block. Gogeta was thrown backward, but he stopped himself and raced after Vegeta.  
  
"You fool!" He cried and made a move to kick Vegeta but Vegeta disappeared. He stopped himself by baring his foot into the ground. He turned to get Vegeta's foot in his face.  
  
"Vegeta stop!" Goku cried. "You can't beat him you have to stop or you'll be killed." Then the Super Sayien 5 power that had still posed no match to Gogeta wore off and he returned to his normal form.  
  
Vegeta saw this and cried out to Goku. "Kakarot now! Build it up now!" Gogeta hit him into the ground.  
  
Goku held out a hand. "Vegeta I." He started, "Damn it." Then he flew into the air.  
  
Gogeta ignored Goku and grabbed Vegeta's hair and began to slam him into ground face first repeatedly. Then he tossed him into a rock. "You are worthless Vegeta you failed to even stop me. Merely slow me down. You are a fool Vegeta." Gogeta said as he walked over to wear Vegeta lay in a pile of rock.  
  
"Goten we have to help them." Trunks cried.  
  
Goten nodded. "Fusion?"  
  
Trunks smiled. "Yeah."  
  
Gohan put a hand on Goten's shoulder. "No you can't. Even Gotenks won't be strong enough."  
  
Goten shrugged. "Maybe not but we can still by Goku time to gather the Genki-dama. And Gotenks has a little surprise for you." Then he shook Gohan's hand away and he and Trunks flew back and performed the fusion dance.  
  
There was the same light that appeared when Goku and Vegeta fused but the person that emerged was different. He was clearly younger and had black hair with purple sides that spiked up almost vertical. He wore the fusion vest just like Gogeta and the same pants. He was Gotenks.  
  
"Now we have to show our surprise." Gotenks said a mix of Trunks and Goten's voices.  
  
Then he balled his fist and began to power up. He became a Super Sayien first that was obvious. Then his hair began to get long as he transformed into a Super Sayien level 3. His eyebrows disappeared and his hair almost became bigger than he was.  
  
That was his limit as far as Gohan knew yet his power continued to grow. Even Gogeta stopped pummeling Vegeta as Gotenks' power continued to grow without any sign of stopping.  
  
Gotenks began to glow and suddenly the ground below his exploded and he was covered in dust. Goku watched in awe as he powered the Genki-dama up, which was already the size of a small city.  
  
From the dust Gotenks began to scream and then the dust parted and no one could believe their eyes. He had become a true Super Sayien. His hair was red and he was covered in monkey hair. A tail wagged from behind him and he looked out at everyone's amazement with a gleeful smile.  
  
"So what do you think? Cool huh?" He laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EPISODE 11  
  
GOTENKS VS. GOGETA/ BY GOKU TIME  
  
  
  
Gotenks smiled and did a little dance on top of the rock. "Haha. I have the new super Gotenks, and I will destroy you for good Gogeta." Then he flew over to Gogeta.  
  
Gogeta smiled at this challenge and kicked Vegeta away. Then he turned to face Gotenks. "Another worthless opponent, ha. Very well I'll fight you just to keep myself entertained."  
  
* * * *  
  
"I don't believe it." Dende said. He was trembling from Goku's fight and now another huge battle would soon begin. He was not worried about Earth as much as he was worried about the lives of the fighters trying to stop Gogeta.  
  
Bulma grabbed his shoulder. "What is it now. Come on tell me you can't just leave me in the dark."  
  
"Hold on I'll show you just hold on to my shoulder." Dende said.  
  
Bulma suddenly was able to see everything in her head. She watched as the two boys fusion and then as they powered up and became like Vegeta and Goku. Then she hoped early that they could stop Gogeta would kicked a wounded Vegeta away.  
  
"Wow." She said taking her hand from Dende's shoulder. She looked up and saw a ball of light off in the distance that was Goku's spirit bomb; already it had to be the size of a large car. Slowly she put her hand on Dende's shoulder again and continued to watch.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kaio-bit jumped to his feet. "Yeah. I can't believe those two. They are still just kids and they reached a level close to the adults, it is amazing."  
  
Grandfather grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "Sit. You celebrate to early and it will only lead to disappointment."  
  
Kaio-bit looked at him. "Yeah I guess you're right. If the real Gogeta couldn't beat this one then Gotenks won't fair any better."  
  
Grandfather sighed. "Maybe. But it should by Goku time to finished that spirit ball thing of his."  
  
* * * *  
  
Gotenks stood face to face with Gogeta, a smile on his face.  
  
Gogeta was interested but unimpressed. "That smile is a little early isn't it? You don't want to have a party before you beat me which I doubt you will but wonders never cease." He then moved to fast for Gohan to see and punch Gotenks.  
  
But Gotenks caught his fist and threw Gogeta back. Then followed by kicking him across the face. Gogeta grunted and sneered, then he was hit again as Gotenks said some stupid name of his super punch or something similar to that. Gogeta staggered again, and Gotenks hammered him into the ground with force enough to cause the ground to collapse over twenty feet.  
  
Meanwhile Goku stared down in awe as Gotenks leaped back and spit out three small ghosts that had his face. Then the ghosts raced down the hole Gogeta remained in and a large explosion followed. From the smoking crater Gogeta raced into the sky with a few more scratches on him than before.  
  
Goku's spirit bomb grew even more and it was now the size of a big van. He struggled to speed the spirit bomb up because he knew he had only tens minute before Gotenks would be un-fused again.  
  
Gogeta grunted as he stared down at Gotenks. "You are gonna pay for that you insolent piece of trash." Gotenks giggled and raced up and hit Gogeta hard across the head. Gogeta flew backward, as Gotenks hit him from behind again and then from above and Gogeta made another visit to the ground.  
  
Gogeta landed on his feet and raced up after Gotenks who was too busy laughing to see Gogeta coming.  
  
"Gotenks look out!" Goku screamed. Gotenks looked up at him and was hit in the gut hard.  
  
"Oww you jerk that hurt." Gotenks said and punched at Gogeta but he blocked it and then both fighters disappeared.  
  
The energy from their clash could be seen and felt as the fighter fought at full strength. Both fighter hit each other at the same time and flew back but in a flash they were after each other again. Shockwaves punched through Goku's body as his spirit bomb grew even more.  
  
Gohan watched in amazement as he went to help Vegeta recover. The power he felt from both fighters was too much for him.  
  
Vegeta grunted and staggered to his feet. "Damn it." He said.  
  
"Vegeta take it easy." Gohan said. He tried to help but Vegeta but Vegeta just shoved him away as usual.  
  
"Leave me alone." He turned to Goku in the sky. "Hurry that damn thing up Kakarot. What is taking so long?"  
  
Goku grunted and put more effort into the energy gathering. "I am trying to condense it. That way it would destroy the earth when it explodes."  
  
Vegeta grunted the shouted out. "You don't have time just gather the goddamn energy!"  
  
Gogeta heard this and glanced up at Goku. His eyes widened as he saw the large energy ball he size of a house. He slapped Gotenks away, "Oh no you don't Goku. You are not going to hit me with that." He raced up after Goku.  
  
But Gotenks grabbed his leg and threw him down again. He floated over the hole Gogeta landed in. "Your fight is with me not Goku." Then he laughed and wagged his tail mockingly.  
  
Gogeta grunted and raced up at the speed of light and launched a volley of attacks that Gotenks could not defend against. Gotenks was beaten and kicked and pummeled beyond what he could take and he fell to the ground where the fusion broke and Trunks and Goten lay there really beat up.  
  
"You were only delaying the envevitable you fool." Gogeta said looking down at them. Then he remember what he was suppose to be doing and his attention turned to Goku again.  
  
Goku grunted in panic. "Oh no. It's not ready yet."  
  
Gogeta raced up after him but Gohan appeared in front of him. He was fully powered up and he held his arms out in a blockade. "Not yet Gogeta you still have to deal with me."  
  
Gogeta sneered in anger. "Don't fool yourself boy. Get out of my way or I'll destroy you." He flew up to Gohan who didn't budge. He held his ground and continued to look Gogeta in the eye.  
  
Goku began to breathe hard. "Gohan no!!" He cried.  
  
Gogeta smiled, "You should have listened to your dad boy." Then he buried his foot into Gohan's gut. Gohan gasped and returned to his non- super sayien form, then he fell to the ground gasping for air.  
  
Goku squeezed his eyes shut. "No Gohan." Then his rage built again. Without warning He exploded into his Super Sayien 5 form and the spirit bomb swelled rapidly. It quickly grew to the size of a medium size city.  
  
Gogeta laughed, "Well what a foolish kid you have there Goku. He is only wasting time." He laughed again.  
  
"Hey Gogeta!" Goku called.  
  
Gogeta stopped laughing and turned to Goku. His eyes widened with what he saw what Goku was doing.  
  
"Catch!" Goku cried. And with that he threw the spirit bomb.  
  
  
  
  
  
EPISODE 12:  
  
GOGETA STRUGGLES  
  
  
  
Gogeta looked own at Gohan as he struggled to catch his breath. He laughed evilly, "Stupid kid, trying to get in my way." He said my in a tone to sound like a god. "Your kid ain't too bright Goku." Then he laughed again.  
  
From above Goku cried out to him. "Hey Gogeta catch!"  
  
Gogeta's eyes lost all expression as he slowly turned and saw the huge energy ball flying toward him. Goku flew up and over the other side of the spirit bomb and held his hands out to push it down on top of Gogeta.  
  
Below Gohan caught his breath and jumped out of the way as Gogeta landed and held his hands up. The spirit bomb came down upon him at an odd angle for him to catch. It came from totally vertical not at an angle so he had to hold his hands up in the air to catch it. It moved toward him slowly but he knew that wherever he went the ball would follow so he stayed put and waited.  
  
Behind him Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta all stared at Gogeta as the spirit bomb moved in closer on him. Vegeta braced himself for the explosion that would soon follow but he watch still. The ball came closer to the ground and dust began to blow everywhere, then it was small rocks that pelted everyone's bodies.  
  
As the ball came within inches of Gogeta's hand the ground around him began to rip away and cave in. The ball touched Gogeta's hands and he was immediately pushed down. But only for a second he snapped his elbows in place and held the ball firm. It was still clear that he was struggling however.  
  
Above Goku pushed on the ball trying to force it down and crush Gogeta. But he was too strong and the ball remained held up.  
  
"Gogeta give it up you can't win why do you still continue to fight us?" Goku cried.  
  
"Shut the hell up! This ball is nothing to me and I will prove it to you." Gogeta cried back. His energy exploded around him and he was able to hold the ball up without as much force, he even began to raise it.  
  
Vegeta grunted. "Oh hell no! Not anymore Gogeta you die here." He raced over and stopped only a few yards away from Gogeta.  
  
Gogeta looked over his should at Vegeta. "What do you think you are doing Vegeta?" He couldn't do anything about Vegeta at the moment because he couldn't let the ball go.  
  
"I am taking you down." Vegeta said. He put his hands together, palms out and began to gather energy for a large blast. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta cried and a beam of yellow energy instantly began to bore down Gogeta pounding his back.  
  
Gogeta screamed and felt to one knee, the spirit bomb bored down. He cried out and struggled to stand. He did and held the ball firm again. The final flash continued to bear into his back and he struggled to ignore the pain.  
  
Gohan flew around Gogeta and landed in front of him. He put his hands to his sides, and prepared the biggest Kamehameha he could muster. The sky blue beam slammed into Gogeta hard and he became smash in between two energy waves.  
  
Then the last effort landed on either side of him, in the form of Goten and Trunks. They too launched Kamehameha waves at Gogeta these caused him to fall to his knees again. Only he could not stand this time.  
  
Goku saw his chance and went for it. "Kaio-ken attack!" He cried and his power was increased multiple times. He pushed down on the spirit bomb with all his power. The ground around Gogeta buckled and his arms lost their strength. He screamed and desperately tried to get up but the energy waves and the ground caving in and caused him to fall even more.  
  
When Gogeta was almost completely covered by the spirit bomb Vegeta and the others stopped their beams and dived out of the way. Gogeta screamed as the spirit bomb slammed him into the Earth and explode.  
  
* * * *  
  
The bright blast coming from the crystal ball even knocked Grandfather Kaio- shin and Kaio-bit to the ground. They stared on in amazement as the watched for the light to clear and the smoke to die down.  
  
* * * *  
  
Oolong, Puar, and Master Roshi had no idea for what was going on outside. But when the Earth began to shake and the explosion could be heard they all poured out of Master Roshi's front door. The sight they saw left them speechless.  
  
A giant ball of light could be seen over the horizon and whatever it was it was powerful enough to reach Roshi's senses and cause him to tremble.  
  
"Oh my." He said. "This is not good, not good at all."  
  
"What is it Master Roshi?" Puar asked.  
  
"Some great power's are fighting over there. And I don't know anyone on our side that is this strong. I fear the worst."  
  
"What about Goku?" Oolong said.  
  
"I can't sense him. I don't think I do at least but I tell ya there are two, well now only one power that is extremely strong and I can't tell who it is." Master Roshi said.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Oolong said panicking.  
  
"Hey don't worry I am a great martial arts master, I can defeat any enemy."  
  
Oolong's eyes narrowed. "Oh boy, an old perverted man is here to save the day."  
  
Master Roshi fell backwards. "I am perfectly capable of fighting any enemy you pig." He yelled.  
  
"No you can't you aren't strong enough and besides you are too old to fight your way through a crowd. Old man." Oolong yelled back.  
  
* * * *  
  
The ground stopped its shaking and the dust began to settle. A giant hole was all that remained of Gogeta.  
  
Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta got to their feet and gathered around the hole and peered in.  
  
"He's history," Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah I don't know how anyone could survived a blast like that." Trunks said. "Even if he was as strong as he was."  
  
"You said it." Goten cheered.  
  
Gohan put his arm around his brother. "We did it."  
  
Goku fell from the sky and landed on his knees. The super sayien 5 energy disappeared. "I need to relax."  
  
Vegeta walked over to Goku as he stood up. "We did it again Kakarot. But I just want you to know that one day, I will reach your level and then we will fight." Vegeta smiled. "But for fun this time." He held out his hand, and Goku took it.  
  
"Anytime. You have my word." Goku said. "Train hard Vegeta. I know I will after we eat of course."  
  
Together everyone laughed, even Vegeta.  
  
"I think it is time to go." Vegeta said. "I don't want to be here anymore. Come on Trunks, let's go pick up your mother."  
  
Trunks nodded. "See ya later Goten. You too Goku."  
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah see ya Trunks."  
  
With that Trunks flew off with his father toward Kame's lookout.  
  
Gohan and Goten helped their father stay on his feet. "Come on dad." Gohan said. "Let's go home too."  
  
And together they flew off away from the battlefield back to the peaceful mountain village they called home.  
  
  
  
  
  
ON THE NEXT DRAGONBALL AE:  
  
It is peaceful times for Goku and the gang. Vegeta is training hard with his son for a change and they are both determined to be as strong as they can be. But for Goku's family it is time for just a little good R&R.  
  
NEXT DRAGONBALL AE: Episode 13: Easy days  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DRAGONBALL AE  
  
GANKEDAMA SAGA  
  
EPISODE 13: EASY DAYS  
  
  
  
Gohan and Goten carried their father toward the house. At the sound of them flying Chichi and Videl ran out of the front door. They flew down and landed in front of them.  
  
"Oh my god what happened?" Chichi cried.  
  
"To make it short. We fought and got beat up, then father beat him." Gohan said.  
  
Videl ran over to her husband, "Are you OK?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah, come on we have to get Goku to a bed."  
  
She nodded and helped them lead Goku to a bed where he relaxed for nearly three days.  
  
Chichi and Videl sat Gohan and Goten down at the kitchen table where Gohan told the entire story of the fight with Gogeta and the other clones. Goten helped fill the gaps Gohan left open.  
  
Chichi and Videl were left with wide mouths. "I'm going to go make some coffee. Any one want some?"  
  
"Yeah." Gohan said.  
  
"I'll love some." Videl said.  
  
"So anyway Dad ripped Gogeta a new one." Goten said.  
  
Chichi brought three cups of coffee, and handed everyone but Goten a cup. "So Goku has a new Sayien level huh?"  
  
"Yeah it is incredible." Gohan said. "I am going to take some time off and train with father. I want to see all his new power and what he can do."  
  
"Me too." Goten said. He was expecting Chichi to yell at him and tell him no.  
  
But she only nodded. "I guess that's fine." She said sipping her coffee.  
  
* * * *  
  
Vegeta flew along side Trunks as they headed toward Kame's lookout. They flew in silence for most of the way, as Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Trunks," He said.  
  
Trunks looked at his father curiously. "Yeah?"  
  
"I want you to train with me." Vegeta said flatly.  
  
Trunks' eyes went wide. "Really? You're kidding me?"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes. "No. I remember Kakarot telling me at the lookout that something was coming. I want to be ready for it."  
  
"But something did come. Gogeta and those clones." Trunks pointed out.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "I don't think that is what Kakarot meant. If that were the case he would have stay at Kame's because those clones showed up within an hour of his return. No something else is on its way. And I am going to be ready for it. So are you."  
  
Trunks gasped, but said nothing. They flew the rest of they way in silence.  
  
Bulma stood on the edge of the platform waiting for them, Dende was next to her. She was smiling, "way to go you guys." She cheered.  
  
"Save it." Vegeta said. "Come on." He held out his hand for her to take.  
  
"A.. All right." She took his hand and Vegeta flew off.  
  
"Come on Trunks." He yelled back.  
  
Trunks said goodbye to Dende and Mr. Popo then flew off after his father.  
  
* * * *  
  
Three days past.  
  
Goku came into the living room where Gohan was helping Goten find an interesting channel on TV to watch. They looked up as he came into the room.  
  
"Come on." Goku said flatly and walked outside.  
  
Gohan and Goten looked at each other then got up and went outside.  
  
"What's going on Dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goku didn't answer he charged straight at Gohan and made to punch him. But Gohan dived out of the way. Goku followed with a kick that hit Goten in the ribcage. Goten flew off to the side and crashed to the ground.  
  
Gohan came up to Goku from behind and launched a series of punches and kicks that Goku either dodged or blocked. Without warning Gohan became a Super Sayien 2 and Goku couldn't block and dodge anymore and was hit hard across the face.  
  
Goku staggered back and was kicked by Goten who also had become a Super Sayien 2. Goku staggered forward again, but regained his balance and upper-cutted Gohan. Goku then powered up to Super Sayien and raced after Gohan.  
  
Gohan caught himself and blocked just in time, as Goku's fist was about to meet his face. Gohan tossed Goku's hand aside and kicked Goku back. Goten raced up to hammer his Dad but Goku turned and blocked his blow only to get hit by Gohan.  
  
Goku landed on the ground and began to glow. Then the ground exploded and the dust surrounded him. When it cleared Goku was in Super Sayien 4 mode. "Get ready you two. We have a lot of training to do and all of us need to be as strong as we can." Goku said.  
  
"But why Dad?" Gohan said. "What is this for?"  
  
Goku smiled. "The tournament."  
  
Goku raced up and decked Gohan and Goten at the same time. They had no chance to even blink before they were hit. Gohan recovered and kicked Goku in the back hard. But he wasn't even fazed. He grabbed Goten and spun him around and threw him into Gohan. Both of them crashed into the ground.  
  
"Ka---me----ha----me.." Goku began.  
  
Gohan and Goten jumped to their feet. "Kamehame---.." they both said.  
  
"HA!!" Everyone cried at the same time. Gohan and Goten's beams meet Goku's halfway. Gohan and Goten's beam began to push Goku's beam back. But Goku pushed more power into his and it overcame theirs and they dived out of the as the beam exploded around them.  
  
They raced up and began to attack Goku with everything they had, but their father still blocked. Goku put his hands out toward each of them and fired a small blast at them, and they were blown back. They caught themselves and fired Maskenkos at Goku from each side.  
  
Goku was sandwiched between the energy waves and they exploded on them. Gohan smiled but was suddenly hit into the ground by Goku.  
  
The training went on like this for weeks. But something happened on one Saturday morning. Goku was going one-on-one with Gohan. Gohan seemed to be holding his own. Until Goku fired a Kamehameha that was too strong for Gohan to hold and blew him into the ground.  
  
Goku stood over the hole and looked down at his son. "Good, take a rest son." He turned and began to walk away.  
  
"NO!!" Gohan cried from the hole. "We aren't finished yet."  
  
Goku turned, and saw the most incredible thing he had ever laid eyes on. The hole Gohan was in suddenly exploded in a violent display of light. From the pit Gohan arose with eyes of solid yellow, there was monkey hair growing from his chest and he had a tail. He power level was amazing; nothing like Goku had ever felt. It was even stronger than he was. Then Gohan's eyes went to normal and the energy faded and he was normal again, he fell down unconscious.  
  
Goku had realized what had happened. It seemed to him that Gohan's childhood anger still had a few tricks of its own. Goku picked his son up and lead him to lie down.  
  
He stood and watched his son sleep. "God Gohan. I wish I could've been there to see you grow up. I miss that time we could have spent together." He turned and walked out.  
  
Goku did not see his son start to glow.  
  
* * * *  
  
Vegeta stood with Trunks in the gravity room. They had been training fiercely for weeks now; it wasn't really as hard as Trunks expected the only real obstacle was the gravity that his father set.  
  
"Trunks we are going to kick up our training a bit understand?" Vegeta said typing buttons on the graviton's control panel.  
  
"Got it. What are we going up to this time?" Trunks asked.  
  
Vegeta said nothing. "Trunks I want you to stick with me on this. Today's training will be far more intense than anything we have done thus far. If you don't think you can handle it, then get out."  
  
Trunks gasped. "What are we training under?"  
  
"A thousand." Vegeta said flatly.  
  
Trunks' eyes went wide. "What? A Thousand?"  
  
Vegeta looked at him. "You up for it?"  
  
Trunks swallowed deeply and nodded. "Yeah I'll try."  
  
Vegeta pressed the activation button and the room was instantly turned into a force of 1000 times' normal gravity. Trunks fell to his knees and Vegeta doubled over as the force of the gravity pulled them down.  
  
Trunks grunted and strained as he struggled to get to his feet. Vegeta stood and moved into a fighting stance. "Hurry up Trunks!" He cried. Trunks screamed as he straightened his body out and prepared to fight.  
  
Vegeta darted toward Trunks and attacked him. Trunks couldn't move to defend himself and was hit by his father's onslaught.  
  
It took Trunks a week to get used to the gravity and train properly with his father. Whatever Goku had predicted to be on its way they would be ready for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT time on DRAGONBALL AE: Goku's family as Gohan returns to being an eleven-year-old boy. And Chichi isn't too happy about it. Vegeta and Trunks are ready for the next World's Martial Arts Tournament. And who is this? Gogeta is alive and back.  
  
DRAGONBALL AE EPISODE 14: THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS; A NEW ALLY  
  
  
  
EPISODE 14: THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS/  
  
A NEW ALLY  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Trunks left the Gravity Room covered in sweat and scratches. As they walked down the hall to get something to eat, Bulma came up to them.  
  
"Hey you guys." She said. "Goku just called, he wanted to know if you guys were going to the Martial Arts Tournament this weekend."  
  
It had been a month since they last heard from Goku, and this was quite a surprise. Vegeta smiled and thought to himself; great another chance to fight Kakarot and prove that I am the strongest in the universe. A chance to prove once and for all I am the greatest Sayien alive.  
  
"Did he say he was going?" Trunks asked.  
  
Bulma nodded. "He is going with Gohan and Goten, and he said that he hopes you two were training hard, because it wouldn't be a normal Tournament. I still haven't figured out what he meant by that." She shrugged and went back to the workshop.  
  
Vegeta knew what it meant. Whatever Kakarot had felt coming would arrive at the Tournament, and that meant it would be one hell of a fight.  
  
He turned back to the Gravity Room.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Trunks go get us something to eat and get back in the Gravity Room." Vegeta said as he walked into the room.  
  
Trunks sighed and went to the kitchen.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was quite a shock to Chichi and Goten when Gohan came down to get breakfast and he was just an eleven-year-old again. He hadn't even noticed until his Mom screamed and told him.  
  
"What in the world happened to you Gohan?" Chichi screamed.  
  
Goku came up and explained it to her. "Yesterday I put Gohan to bed after we trained and he fell unconscious. I accidentally made I wish to watch Gohan grow up and so the Dragon turned him into an eleven-year-old."  
  
Chichi blew a top, but managed to control herself after a while.  
  
* * * *  
  
Goku explained the Tournament to Gohan and Goten and gave them a brief understanding of what to expect there. Goku seemed completely calm but still serious.  
  
"Just remember we are not there to win. We are there to stay in the Tournament as long as necessary for me to find out who or what this thing is. Got it?" Goku finished.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah no sweat. Being a kid again reminds me of the time you were wished into a kid. Only I am not as young but I'll deal with it."  
  
Goten laughed. "My older brother is younger than I am. That is weird." Then he clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "What are we training against today?"  
  
"Today will be the last day we train." Goku said. "Then we will rest for two days to make sure our muscles build back up. That way we'll be ready for the Tournament."  
  
Gohan and Goten nodded together.  
  
"For today I believe you two will fight some friends of mine." Goku said. A bright light appeared off to the left and from it Frieza the evil changeling and Cell followed right behind him.  
  
"Their jaws dropped as they saw Goten and Gohan racing after them. Gohan headed for Cell and Goten took on Frieza. Goten landed in front of Frieza and smiled at him.  
  
"What are you smiling at boy?" Frieza asked.  
  
Goten shook his head. Then kicked Frieza hard in the gut. Frieza gasped and fell to his knees. Goten turned to Goku with a smile.  
  
Goku shook his head. "They are stronger than before."  
  
Goten's smile dropped as he turn to find Frieza stand there staring at him in anger. Frieza kicked Goten in the chest and Goten went flying.  
  
Gohan powered up into Super Sayien 2 and begin to go all out on Cell. Cell had almost no time to brace himself and he barely blocked Gohan's hits. Gohan caught him by surprise though and buried his foot into Cell's gut and brought his other foot around across his face.  
  
Cell flew into a tree and through it. Gohan leaped into the air and destroyed Cell with a huge Kamehameha.  
  
Goten recovered from the hit Frieza dealt him, and flew back at Frieza very fast. He punched Frieza hard in the face and the back of Frieza's head exploded.  
  
Goku began clapping. "Good you guys are plenty ready for the battle ahead."  
  
* * * *  
  
In the mountains the air was clean and fresh. Except for the area around the giant hole created from the spirit bomb. From the hole a bloody hand reached out and grasped the edge of the hole.  
  
Gogeta pulled himself up and out of the hole. He looked around and winced. He then grunted and flew back toward Gero's lab.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gero paced around his lab in anger. He murmured evilly and typed on the computer to make absolute sure that Gogeta had been defeated. When the computer confirmed this he slammed his fists on it and resumed pacing around.  
  
Then Gogeta fell through the hole in the roof that he had created when he left. He said nothing and ignored the verbal onslaught that Gero laid down on him. Instead he moved into his tube that would heal him and stepped inside.  
  
It took only a few hours to heal up, when he was through Gogeta stepped out of the chamber and stood in front of Gero's verbal onslaught again.  
  
He wasn't in the mood for this and he shoved Gero into his computer and floated out of the lab. He held his hand into the air and raised one hand; with one small blast he destroyed the lab. Gero died instantly.  
  
He flew off toward the Tournament in Satan city.  
  
* * * *  
  
The days pasted and it came time for the World's Martial Arts Tournament. Goku met everyone at the sign up booth. Vegeta wore a long sleeve shirt to hide away his fur. Trunks wore a black tank top and black pants.  
  
Goku, Gohan, and Goten all wore the same thing. Red-orange fight outfits with blue T-shirts. Goku waved hello, "Hey guys."  
  
Trunks smiled back. "Hey."  
  
"Hello Kakarot." Vegeta said.  
  
Goku turned to him. "Hey Vegeta, you look like you have been training hard."  
  
Gohan walked up to Trunks. "So trunks have you gotten any stronger."  
  
Trunks was a little surprised at seeing Gohan as a little boy. "Uh. Yeah I have been training with my father in the gravity room at 1000 times normal gravity.  
  
Goten giggled and did a little teenager greeting. "Oh yeah man! This is going to be so awesome."  
  
Goku looked around. "Where's Bulma?"  
  
Trunks turned to Goku. "She said she was going to meet up with Chichi and Videl in the bleachers."  
  
Goku nodded. "Oh OK."  
  
"Hey!" A voice called from behind.  
  
Everyone turned and was thrown into fear. Gogeta stood in front of them walking over calmly. He had on a blue T-shirt and white fighting pants. And he came right up to Goku.  
  
"What can I do you for?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't like you." Gogeta said.  
  
"Yeah well I get that a lot." Goku replied.  
  
Gogeta held out his hand. "Now that I said that I want you to know, we are clean now. No more fighting, I am straight. But don't under mind me or I will pound you. Got it."  
  
Goku took Gogeta's hand. "Fine by me. You going to register?"  
  
Gogeta said nothing but he reached down and grabbed the pen on the sign up table and signed up his name.  
  
"Wow." Goku said. "This will be some fight."  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL AE: EPISODE 15: FIRST ROUNDS BEGIN- Goku and the other fighters face the elimination test. And the drawing for the tournament begins. Who is this strange pair? And what is it Goku is so worried about? This and more on the next DRAGONBALL AE.  
  
  
  
EPISODE 15  
  
FIRST ROUNDS BEGIN  
  
  
  
Sign ups finished very quickly and the fighters were lead to the fighting ring where the famous punching machine was ready to take measurements.  
  
Goku looked around the ring. "Wow. It is bigger this year." He said as he noticed that the ring had been nearly doubled in size.  
  
Then a man in a suit came up onto the ring and moved over to where the judges were adjusting the punching machine. He held a microphone in his hands and he turned to the audience.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to the fighters of this years tournament." He said to the audience. They replied with loud applause. "Now before we get underway with elimination's, let us please have a moment of silence for our dear hero Mr. Satan, who is dying of cancer as we speak and we dedicate this tournament for him this day."  
  
The audience was silent as well as the fighters. They all stood and hung their heads in respect. Gogeta did nothing, he just stood with his arms crossed and remained silence. Vegeta was respectful to Mr. Satan maybe because in a way Mr. Satan did save his life a couple of times. Goku noticed two other fighters not doing anything. One was a young man with spiky black hair, and the other was a young woman with hair similar to Goku's super sayien form's hair. Goku's eye narrowed at the sight of them, but he ignored them for now and returned to hanging his head.  
  
"OK!" The announcer cried. "Let's get this show on the road folks. And don't worry Mr. Satan's partner is here to fight and start off our punching machine elimination's. Please welcome Majin Buu!" The audience cheered and cried out to the fat pink guy that came from behind the fighter's chamber doors. He moved to the platform and waved as he walked.  
  
"Satan said wave. Satan sick. Satan said wave. I wave." He said to himself. He had been trained by Mr. Satan to be a similar figure to the world as he was.  
  
"Well Mr. Buu. Please start the elimination's." The announcer said and led Buu to the machine.  
  
"I punch." Buu said. He raised his hand back and got ready to punch. Then he remembered what Mr. Satan had told him. "Buu you must punch lightly so you don't scare people too much." Then Buu smiled and moved his hand back forward a bit. "Punch lightly." He said and punched lightly on the machine.  
  
The machine shook violently and the LCD number screen beeped and numbers added up. When it stopped the number read 230.  
  
The announcer raised his hands into the air. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Buu has hit an incredible 230 punch points. He is very strong and has even broken Mr. Satan's record of 147. Now we shall move on with the other fighters."  
  
He was handed a list by one of the judges. "First off we have, a mister Trex." He turned and looked among the fighters.  
  
The strange man Goku had noticed stepped forward and stood in front of the punching machine. He hit the machine lightly but it again shook and the LCD numbers counted up to 263 points.  
  
One of the judges wrote the results down. "Trex has 263 points."  
  
"Well what a hit ladies and gentlemen. Trex has gotten 263 points!" The announcer cried and the people cheered.  
  
Then he looked down at the list again and called the next name. "Next we have a mister Samson."  
  
A man with long yellow hair and a large physic stepped up to the machine. He hit the machine and it shook lightly and the numbers added up to 109.  
  
"Samson 109 points." The judge said and wrote the numbers down.  
  
Then it was Goku's turn. He got 278 points.  
  
Then Gohan was up. He hit 273.  
  
Then someone named Locus. He hit 156.  
  
Then Vegeta stepped to the plate. He hit 267.  
  
Then Goten came forward. He hit 259.  
  
Then Trunks came up. He hit 263.  
  
It was Gogeta's turn next. He came up to the machine and lightly hit it. But a light hit to him was a hard hit to the machine and it made a loud clanging noise and counted up the numbers. It added up to 853.  
  
Everyone gasped but Gogeta turned and walked to his spot on the platform. The judge said, "Gogeta 853." He wrote it down nonetheless even thought it was crazy.  
  
Then it was that strange girls turn. It turned out her name was Mex. And she stepped up to the platform and tapped it. It counted up to 244. She said nothing and went back over to Trex.  
  
The announcer addressed the audience again. "Folks we will take a short break then do the number drawing to determine the order of today's events." The crowd cheered and they wheeled away the punching machine and brought in a box and a huge tournament board.  
  
"We will draw the fighters in order and proceed accordingly." The announcer said.  
  
The judges set up a table and set the box of numbers on it. They stood back and began calling names.  
  
"First off we have Gogeta. Please come forward and draw." A judge said.  
  
Gogeta stepped forward and reached into the box. He pulled out a tennis ball with the number three on it. He looked at it and tossed it to one of the judges. The judge caught it and staggered back from the force. He read the ball and said. "Gogeta has three." Then the other judge wrote his name in the three spot.  
  
"Next we have Trex. Please come forward." The judge said.  
  
Trex stepped up and reached into the box. He swirled the balls around and pulled out the number one ball. He handed it to the judge and went back over to stand next to Mex.  
  
"Goku please come up to draw."  
  
Goku went up and pulled out ball number five. He looked at it and handed it to the judge, then went back to where the others stood.  
  
"Doso it is your turn to draw."  
  
A lean young man came up and pulled out the number 19 ball. He did a dance and spun throwing the ball to the judge.  
  
"Gosan come draw please."  
  
A fit middle-aged man came up and drew the number 18 ball. He put the ball down and went to stand somewhere else.  
  
"Vegeta come draw please."  
  
Vegeta went up and picked out the number 12 ball. He looked at it then flicked it to the judge who then wrote it down on the board.  
  
"Gohan it is your turn."  
  
Gohan came up and carefully selected just the ball he wanted. The number 13 ball was his and he was written down in the proper place on the board.  
  
"Ken please come pick."  
  
A giant fat man wattled out and barely managed to fit his hand in to draw the number 6 ball.  
  
"Sonson, you are next."  
  
A tiny little guy came up and drew the number 2 ball. He gasped and looked at Trex then hung his head as he walked back.  
  
"Locus come and draw."  
  
Locus came up and picked the number 4 ball. He nearly cried as he read his opponent was Gogeta.  
  
"Goten is next. Please come forward."  
  
Goten hopped up and drew the number 5 ball. He spun the ball on his finger and flung it to the judge.  
  
"Buu will be drawn for by me." The judge said and reached in to pull out the number 8 ball. "Buu is number eight."  
  
"Trunks please come and draw your ball."  
  
Trunks came up and quickly picked out the number 7 ball. He wasn't too happy about fighting Buu but he handed the ball to the judge anyway.  
  
"Rioku you are next."  
  
A large muscular man walked up and pulled the number 11 ball.  
  
The judges continued to call the names one after the other and soon all the spots on the board were filled. The announcer looked at the board then he turned to address the audience.  
  
"OK folks all the balls have been picked and the order of fights determined!  
  
"Fight 1 will be Trex versus Sonson.  
  
"Fight 2 will be Gogeta versus Locus.  
  
"Fight 3 is Goten versus Ken.  
  
"Fight 4 is Trunks versus Buu.  
  
"Fight 5 will feature Goku and Rocky.  
  
"Fight 6 will feature Rioku and Vegeta.  
  
"Fight 7 will be between Gohan and Lick.  
  
"Fight 8 will be between Jowa and Mex.  
  
"Fight 9 is going to be Samson and Gosan.  
  
"And finally fight 10 will be between Doso and Supo." The announcer cried and everyone cheered.  
  
"Let's get right underway with the first bout." The announcer said as the fighters moved into the waiting area. "Let's have Trex and Sonson come out to the ring so we can start the first fight."  
  
Trex and Sonson walked slowly out to the ring side-by-side.  
  
  
  
  
  
ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGONBALL AE: The fights begin and who are these strong fighters? They sure aren't on the good side. Will Gogeta stay on the side of good or we he turn on Goku and the gang? What is the purpose of this terrible double?  
  
ALL THIS AND MORE ON THE NEXT DRAGONBALL AE: TWO ASSASSINS  
  
  
  
EPISODE 16:  
  
TWO ASSASSINS  
  
  
  
Trex and Sonson stepped up onto the platform and moved to opposite sides. They faced each other. Trex appeared completely calm, while Sonson looked confident and cocky. They bowed to each other then the bell for the fight to begin rang.  
  
Sonson raced toward Trex as fast as his feet would carry him. Trex did nothing at all. Sonson leaped into the air and came down with a jump- kick. The move was performed perfectly yet Trex moved quickly and grabbed Sonson's foot and threw him out of the ring using his own momentum against him.  
  
The crowd cheered and the announcer cried out. "Trex has won with ease! What a victory!"  
  
Trex walked back into the fighter's area. Goku watched him curiously as he moved over to Mex.  
  
The announcer called the next fight. "The next fight is Gogeta and Locus! Please come out to the ring."  
  
Locus ran out and onto the ring and began to dance happily around. He was in for a shock with this fight.  
  
Gogeta walked out slowly. As he walked past Goku grabbed his arm. "Hey try not to hurt anyone OK?" Goku said.  
  
Gogeta looked at him. "Shut up. I know what I am doing." He pulled away from Goku and walked out to the ring.  
  
The bell rang and Locus danced up the Gogeta and upper-cutted him. Gogeta's jaw never moved, nor did his head knock back. Locus's eyes widened but he jumped back and kicked Gogeta with all his might. Once again Gogeta showed no effect of the blow.  
  
Then Gogeta reached out and grabbed Locus by his throat and lifted him into the air. He walked him over to the edge of the platform. He raised a fist and prepared to nail Locus, Goku braced himself to go save the man, but Gogeta just smiled at Goku and simply dropped Locus to the ground.  
  
The announcer scratched his head. "Uhh. Well I guess this means Gogeta has won!" The crowd cheered. Gogeta walked off the platform.  
  
He paused next to Goku. "Had you for a second." Then walked over to his corner.  
  
"Goten and Ken are up!" The announcer cried.  
  
Goten and Ken hurried out to the ring and got ready to fight. The bell rang and Ken and Goten ran after each other. Ken tried to punch Goten but the blow was knocked away and Goten kicked Ken in the gut.  
  
Ken slid along the ground and landed on the edge of the ring unconscious. Goten smiled and walked off the stage.  
  
"Goten wins!" The announcer cheered.  
  
"Great job Goten." Goku said.  
  
Goten smiled at his father. "Thanks Dad."  
  
"OK the first fights of the tournament have begun so let's keep this party going with the next fight!" The announcer cried. "This next fight will be something to see. It is Trunks versus Buu!" At Buu's name people stood up and cheered.  
  
Trunks walked out and was met on the ring by Buu, who came from the champion side. They stood facing each other. Trunks was a little nervous and Buu just stood there smiling like an idiot.  
  
"Knock 'em dead Trunks!" Goten cried.  
  
The bell ring and Trunks raced toward Buu. Buu still smiled and told himself to remember what Satan had said about hitting lightly. So Buu hit Trunks lightly. Trunks gasps at the weak hit, he shook it off and raced toward Buu again and kicked him in the side of his head.  
  
Buu staggered and Trunks gut punched him. But Trunks' hand was lost in Buu's fat and Buu just slapped him away. Trunks landed on the edge of the platform. Trunk got up and gasped as Buu shoved him off the edge where he landed on the ground hard.  
  
The crowd roared. "BUU! BUU!" They chanted.  
  
"Buu has won!" The announcer cried.  
  
Buu bowed to the crowd and walked away. Trunks stood up and shrugged over to the fighter's area.  
  
Goku put a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Hey don't worry we aren't here to win. Besides you were great."  
  
Trunks smiled. "Yeah thanks."  
  
"Now we have a returning old champion fighting next. Ladies and gentleman please welcome Son Goku and his challenge Rocky."  
  
Goku smiled. "Alright! It's my turn." He said and hopped out onto the platform. Rocky was a pretty big guy and stood over Goku by at least a foot and a half. Over in the fighter's area Trex and Mex moved to the front to watch Goku's fight.  
  
"OK here we go!" The announcer said and the bell rang for the fight to begin.  
  
Rocky stomped forward and tried to attack Goku. Yet Goku, being as strong he was, avoided it. Goku jumped up and kicked Rocky away. Rocky flew way off the platform and onto the ground.  
  
"Well as expected Goku has won!" The announcer cried. And the crowd cheered.  
  
Trex looked at Mex over in the fighter's area. Then without warning Trex and Mex raced out and landed on the platform on either side of Goku.  
  
"What the?" Goku cried.  
  
One of the judges came out onto the platform and walked over to Trex. "Excuse me you two must wait your turn." The judge said.  
  
Trex slapped the judge hard and he flew off the platform with a broken neck.  
  
The crowd was silent. The announcer crawled away to go get Buu the hero of Earth.  
  
Goku looked angrily back and forth between Trex and Mex. "Who are you two?" he asked.  
  
Trex smiled and nodded at Mex. Then both of them raced forward and attacked Goku. Goku flipped out of the way just in time to avoid the devastating blow that met each others own fists instead and the force cause the ring to collapse.  
  
The other fighter ran out. "Goku!" Gohan cried.  
  
Goku jumped into the air and flew away, moving out toward an island out side of Satan City. Trex and Mex raced after him shooting small blasts that missed Goku but destroyed parts of the town.  
  
The other fighters followed but Goku and his enemies were well out of sight.  
  
Vegeta stopped over the City with Goten, Gohan and Trunks. "Damn it where are they?" He sneered.  
  
Gohan focused and pointed east. "They are over there!"  
  
Goten looked around. "Hey wait where's Gogeta?"  
  
"Who cares!" Vegeta said and they flew off after Goku.  
  
* * * *  
  
Goku landed on the island and turned. He waited as the two fighters landed in front of him.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku asked.  
  
Gogeta suddenly appeared next to him. "What's the deal with these two freaks?" He said.  
  
Trex was the one who answered. "We are sayien assassins. We were sent here by our employer to kill the one known as Kakarot."  
  
Goku chuckled. "Figures. Everyone wants to kill me. It makes me think why no one wants to kill Vegeta or anyone else." Goku smiled. "Must be my lovable personality."  
  
Gogeta elbowed him. "Hey shut up. No one wants to hear you bitch and complain."  
  
"We will destroy you Kakarot. It is useless to resist." Mex said.  
  
"No one will be killing Kakarot unless it is me." Vegeta said as he and the others landed on the island.  
  
Trex looked at the new arrivals. "Don't interfere or we will kill all of you. We only want Kakarot we have no business with you. Now leave."  
  
Gogeta moved into a fighting stance. "You two talk to much. Let's see what you got."  
  
"You are making a grave mistake." Mex said becoming a Super Sayien.  
  
Goten stared at her. "Hey she's kinda cute."  
  
Trunks slapped him upside his head. "It ain't the time for that."  
  
  
  
  
  
ON THE NEXT DRAGONALL AE: Goku and the others are surprised at the power that Mex has. Trex isn't doing anything. What is his secret? He is really that powerful? This and more on the next Dragonball AE.  
  
DRAGONBALL AE EPISODE 17: BEAUTIFUL FIGHTER  
  
  
  
  
  
EPISODE 17:  
  
BEAUTIFUL FIGHTER  
  
  
  
Mex stood ready to fight as a Super Sayien. Her hair was similar to Gohan's hair as it was during the Cell game, and is now because of Goku's wish. Beside Goku, Gogeta prepared to fight the Sayien girl.  
  
"Wow she's a Super Sayien." Goten said.  
  
"A girl Super Sayien nonetheless." Trunks said. They were both drooling over her.  
  
"Knock it off!" Vegeta said. "Remember she is an enemy."  
  
The boys shook their heads and watched as Gogeta made his move.  
  
Gogeta raced forward and attacked Mex. Mex smiled for a brief second and moved with unreal speed and efficiency. She tripped Gogeta and kicked him into a rock all with the same movement. It was unbelievably fast and even caught Gogeta by surprise as he hit the rock.  
  
Trex smiled and watched as Gogeta got up, and attacked Mex again. Goku raced up to help him but Mex jumped into the air and did a splits kick that knock both of them back. She landed in a ninja like stance. Goku back- flipped and landed on his feet; then race after her again.  
  
This time Goku went low while Gogeta went high. Yet once again Mex avoided the attacks this time by doing a flip and landing on her hand followed by spinning around and cracking both Goku and Gogeta across their faces.  
  
Vegeta and the others gasped at the amazing power of the female fighter. However Goten and Trunks gasped at her beauty. They watched and drooled as she moved so swiftly to beat the snot out of Goku and Gogeta.  
  
Gogeta got up after a devastating hit to the face and turned into a Super Sayien. Goku did the same and went after Mex newly. But she proved to be too much for them again as she grabbed Gogeta and kneed him twice in the face and then hammered him into the ground hard, then turned and launched three ultra fast kicks utterly leveling both Gogeta and Goku without so much as a pant.  
  
She relaxed and the Super sayien power faded away and she walked back next to Trex. Trex uncrossed his arms. "See how pointless it is to resist us?"  
  
Goku got to his feet and began to power up. He began to scream and the ground buckled under him as his body morphed into Super Sayien 4. He stood there staring angrily at both Trex and Mex. Two more explosions followed as Vegeta and Gogeta moved next to him also in their Super Sayien 4 forms.  
  
"Now we end this." Vegeta said.  
  
Trex and Mex looked at each other. They nodded at each other and Mex moved forward again. She began to power up. Her hair became Super Sayien 2 and her body tightened and bulged with muscles. She stood their smiling.  
  
Vegeta grunted, "What the hell do you think you are doing? We are at least double your power."  
  
She giggled. "You are funny. But I grow tired of this and will put an end to your mouth."  
  
Vegeta raced forward. "Why you!" Mex disappeared and stomped on Vegeta's head. He flew and crashed into the ground.  
  
Mex appeared in front of Goku and Gogeta and with swift blows to the gut she had them on their knees. Gogeta recovered before she realized it and grabbed her leg.  
  
"Mex watch out!" Trex cried. But it was too late Gogeta picked her up and slammed her into the ground then into a rock.  
  
"How does it feel you damn hoe?" Gogeta said.  
  
Something grabbed his arm. He turned to see Trex kick his side and then his head. Then he saw nothing but black.  
  
Mex crawled out from the broken rock and her eyes widened as Trex was kicked into her by a Super Sayien 2 Gohan. He helped Goku to his feet and stood ready for the counter attack that was sure to come.  
  
Goku and Gohan's eyes widen as Trex and Mex appeared on their sides and kicked them together. They fell but jumped to their feet and nailed both Trex and Mex good and they flew along the ground until they got control and flipped and raced toward them again.  
  
Gohan was about to get hit by Trex but Vegeta hit Trex back with a hard hit to the gut. Trex landed on his knee holding on to his stomach. He looked up angrily at Vegeta.  
  
"How dare you hurt me." Trex said and disappeared. Vegeta turned and released a powerful Final Shine Attack that blew Trex back. Trex caught himself and raced toward Vegeta again. Vegeta prepared another blast but Trex disappeared.  
  
Trex appeared behind Vegeta and he elbowed him in the spine hard and then jump-spin-roundhouse kicked Vegeta's head. Vegeta flew into a rock. Then a sudden scream from the left startled Trex he turned to see Goku standing in his Super Sayien 5 form.  
  
"I won't let you get away with this." Goku said flatly.  
  
Mex and Trex darted to the side but they were too slow. Goku zipped forward and grabbed both Trex and Mex by their necks. They grunted as he smashed their head together. Then he followed by kneeing Mex in the gut and with the same foot kicked Trex also in the gut.  
  
The two assassins fell back. They got to their feet slowly and glared at Goku evilly. They began to power up and Trex became Super Sayien 2 and Mex became a fully powered Sayien of the same level. She raced after Goku half cocked and was hit backward by Goku's fist.  
  
Trex screamed. "Damn you!" He raced forward and kicked Goku across the face. Goku smiled and grabbed his foot.  
  
"Gogeta catch." He threw Trex at Gogeta. Gogeta smiled and upper cutted him into the air and Goku slammed him into the ground hard.  
  
"It is a shame you two really are great fighters." Goku said as Trex and Mex got to their feet and recuperated. "You could have been good allies."  
  
"Damn you! Damn you!" Trex said. "We will be back and our boss will do the dirty work himself." Then Trex began to laugh.  
  
Vegeta came up behind him. "Hey. I don't think so. Didn't you hear? No one beats Kakarot." Then he released a big bang on the both of them. They crashed into a cliff. Goku landed in front of them.  
  
"Why don't you two get out of here now. And don't return." Goku said.  
  
Vegeta gasped. "Kakarot No! Don't be foolish. If you let them go they will bring back another even greater power." Vegeta cried. "You must not let them escape."  
  
Gogeta put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "He's right. Don't be an idiot."  
  
Goku smiled. "When will you learn to trust me? They can leave and get another chance."  
  
"Another chance to destroy us!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"To live a peaceful life. If they wish to come back they will be destroyed." Goku said. He motioned to Trex and Mex. "Get out of here now!"  
  
Trex nodded to Mex and they disappeared suddenly.  
  
Vegeta looked into the sky. "I just hope you haven't killed us all."  
  
ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGONBALL AE: Goku and the other fighters try and figure out what they are going to do about the powerful evil that is on its way. What is coming and how powerful will it be? Will Goku be able to stop it once it arrives? Stay tuned.  
  
DRAGONBALL AE: EPISODE 18- LAST DAY OF PEACE  
  
  
  
  
  
EPISODE 18:  
  
LAST DAYS OF PEACE  
  
  
  
A week later everyone was tense and on edge. No one knew when the boss of Trex and Mex would arrive or even if he would. But still they wouldn't take a chance. Vegeta trained with Trunks but Trunks got tired and stopped after a while. Vegeta pressed him on.  
  
Gohan sat around with Goku while Goten went on dates. He was nervous too but he hid it well in front of girls.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Man. It would be great if Piccolo were here. He'd know what to do."  
  
Goku sat up straight and twitched. "Gohan that counts as a wish." He said.  
  
A bright light appeared and a dark figure walked through. Gohan jumped up. "PICCOLO!" He cheered.  
  
Piccolo looked around. "What happened? What's going on?"  
  
Gohan stood in front of him. "Maybe you should sit down."  
  
Two hours later and three shocks from Videl, Chichi, and Piccolo himself; Piccolo was up to speed from the evil of Shenlong to the present.  
  
Piccolo was speechless. "Well that is... uh, I mean. I guess the only thing we can do for now is prepare and wait."  
  
"It's good to see you again Piccolo." Gohan said.  
  
Piccolo smiled. "Yeah you too kid." He stood up. I have been training Goku. But I fear that it still won't be enough for whatever is coming, or whoever. So I am going out to find Tien and Yamcha."  
  
"Are they still alive?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah I never saw them in the upper world. I'll find them and then we will train and pray." Piccolo said.  
  
Goku nodded. "Maybe I should just use my Instant Transmission?"  
  
Piccolo put out a hand. "No I will go alone. I have things to work out for myself." Then he left.  
  
Gohan cried out to him as he left. "Hurry back Piccolo. I'd love to see what you have learned."  
  
* * * *  
  
Vegeta knocked Trunks back. He was in Super Sayien 4 mode while Trunks was at his max in Super Sayien 1. Trunks struggled to his feet.  
  
"That's no good Trunks!" Vegeta cried. "You worthless boy!" He kicked Trunks down again.  
  
"Damn it you worthless excuse of a sayien." Vegeta got Trunks into a bear hug. "Come on your are better than this. Let it out!"  
  
Trunks screamed. His body cracked under Vegeta's power. He screamed and thought about how worthless he was. He never was able to help his friends when they needed him. He vowed he would become strong, he promised himself he wouldn't let his friends down anymore. The next scream that was unleashed from him was also filled with unbelievable power. It blew Vegeta back, and when Vegeta stared at his son in pride it became awe then fear. Trunks power swelled and throbbed. He had achieved Super Sayien 2. His hair was similar to Gohan's, but the power didn't stop it continued to grow and became even greater as Trunks began to grow he grew a full foot and a half. He his hair went black and red hair grew along his body. He even grew a tail.  
  
Then it was over. Trunks stood there glaring at Vegeta. And Vegeta stared back in awe. Then suddenly he passed out. All the power left him and he feel into a deep sleep. Vegeta gasped and picked up his son. He walked him out and put him in bed.  
  
"That's the way. Good Trunks now we will be ready for that guy. We'll see. You'll just pull a Gohan." Vegeta chuckled and went back to his training.  
  
* * * *  
  
Trex and Mex landed on the teleporter of the ship. Their boss was there to greet them. He appeared only as a shadow in the doorway.  
  
"Did you destroy Kakarot?" He asked, his voice was a monstrously deep voice.  
  
Trex hung his head. "No father."  
  
"WHAT?" He said.  
  
"He was too powerful, he had some sort of new level of Super Sayien that went even beyond you." Trex pleaded.  
  
"Lord Gankedama." A voice said from behind.  
  
The figure turned. "What is it?"  
  
"We have set a course to Earth as you have requested." The servant said.  
  
Gankedama laughed. "Excellent. Now Kakarot will pay for killing my brother."  
  
The ship sped up through space and raced toward Earth. Gankedama went to his cabin and slept knowing that he would avenge his brother Brolli's death. All he had to do was wait a single month. Then Kakarot would be his.  
  
* * * *  
  
Piccolo returned a week later. He had no one with him. Gohan went out to greet him.  
  
"Did you find Tien and Yamcha?" Gohan asked.  
  
Piccolo nodded. "Yeah they will train and see us when the need arises."  
  
Goku came up to Piccolo. "You want to train with us?"  
  
Piccolo nodded. "Yeah sure."  
  
So it was. They moved out into a forest and they stood in a clearing facing each other. They were about to begin but Trunks and Vegeta flew down from above.  
  
Trunks gasped at Piccolo. "Piccolo? Hey."  
  
Piccolo smiled. "Hello Trunks nice to see you again."  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Greetings Nameck."  
  
"Hi Vegeta." Piccolo said.  
  
"Now let's train." Vegeta said. He raced after Goku and decked him into the trees. Goku spun around the tree and kicked Vegeta in the face.  
  
Gohan darted after Piccolo as Piccolo went after Trunks. Trunks nailed Piccolo or at least he thought he did. After he punched at Piccolo, Piccolo disappeared. Gohan was hit into Trunks and Piccolo appeared above both of them.  
  
Then Piccolo disappeared again, this time he appeared in front of Vegeta and elbowed his gut. Then backhanded his face, and roundhoused Goku's face. That made all the fighters on the ground, all except Piccolo.  
  
Goku stood up and stared at Piccolo in shock. "My god Piccolo how in the world did you get so strong?"  
  
Piccolo smiled. "How long has it been? Five years or so?"  
  
"Yeah." Goku said.  
  
"I trained with Pikkon and learned most of his techniques. And I took your lesson from the Grand Kai." Piccolo said, smiling at Goku.  
  
"Wow I never knew he had that much to teach." Goku said.  
  
Vegeta got up. "So you've improved a lot. Nameck you are still nothing to a Super Sayien." He became a Super Sayien and raced toward Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo spun around and his foot turned into a fire and he cracked Vegeta into the forest. Then he appeared over Gohan and Trunks. He held out a hand a let loose a blast. Gohan and Trunks dived out of the way as the ground was literally leveled below them.  
  
Everyone stood around Piccolo.  
  
"Now this is training!" Vegeta said.  
  
  
  
PICCOLO HAS BECOME FAR STRONGER THEN EVER BEFORE BUT WHAT IS THE LIMIT TO HIS NEW POWER? Gankedama is approaching Earth quickly. Will the Z- fighters be able to get strong enough to face this new enemy? And how strong is Gankedama?  
  
DRAGONBALL AE: EPISODE 19: GANKEDAMA ARRIVES  
  
  
  
  
  
EPISODE 19:  
  
GANKEDAMA ARRIVES  
  
  
  
After weeks of training and exhaustion it was time for the Z-fighters to join together and have a nice quiet Barbecue. Everyone was there, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta, everyone. Bulma and Chichi put some steaks on the grill and the kids munched on burgers. Gohan sat with his wife and they talked. Vegeta relaxed against a patio poll with a soda in hand. Goku stared eagerly at the grill waiting for the food to be ready.  
  
"So Goku how have you been?" Tien asked.  
  
Goku looked away from the grill. "Oh well I have been better than can be expected. I have been training and just enjoying life with my family."  
  
Tien smiled. "Sounds good."  
  
Piccolo walked over to Vegeta. "So Vegeta are you sure you aren't going to eat anything?"  
  
Vegeta looked at him. "Leave me alone Nameck."  
  
Piccolo turned and walked over to Gohan. "Vegeta has the usual stick up his ass again." He smiled.  
  
"Man Piccolo you seem really relaxed." Gohan said.  
  
"Why? I can be stuck up again if you want? Living in the upper world has let me learn to be more relaxed and easy going. That's all."  
  
Gohan chuckled. "I would have never known."  
  
The party went on and Trunks set up a water gun fight for everyone. Almost everyone played too. Except Vegeta and Piccolo everyone was soaked. Goku ran up to Vegeta a playfully shot him with the gun. Vegeta got mad and began to chase Goku around. Vegeta stole Trunks' gun and shot at Goku but missed.  
  
Piccolo tapped on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan turned and was blasted in the face. He pointed his gun up and shot Piccolo in the chin.  
  
Then at three in the afternoon, the event that everyone feared happened.  
  
* * * *  
  
There was a knock on his cabin door. Gankedama stirred and answered the door.  
  
"What?" He snarled.  
  
"Sir we are approaching Earth's atmosphere rapidly. We should be landing in about ten minutes." A servant said.  
  
Gankedama smiled and went into his cabin. His servant waited outside for a moment. When Gankedama opened the door again he wore a vest of computerized armor and he had components on his wrists. He walked calmly to the bridge although he could barely hold in his excitement.  
  
The bridge was full of life. Trex and Mex stood in the doorway to greet him.  
  
"Father we are fully prepared for the invasion." Trex said.  
  
Gankedama nodded slowly. "Good let's us begin the rampage. Where is the landing site?"  
  
"It is a place called Satan City." The pilot said.  
  
* * * *  
  
As the ship entered the atmosphere, the ground all over the world began to shake. Goku and the other Z-fighters knew what was going on instantly.  
  
Goku sensed the large powers that were making their way into Satan City only a few hundred miles away.  
  
"Looks like the Day of Judgment has come." Piccolo said.  
  
The Z-fighters lined up. "Ok everyone. This guy is strong that is all I know. So don't take him on by yourself. We confront him and then deal with it from there. Understand?" Goku cried.  
  
"I'll do as I please Kakarot." Vegeta said.  
  
"Fine." Goku said. "Let's go!" Everyone raced toward the city.  
  
Bulma, Chichi and Videl wished them good luck as they flew away.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gogeta sat in a bar. It was a nasty place in the middle of Satan City. But he didn't care all he wanted to do was get a beer.  
  
He held it in his hand and thought to himself. He thought about being a clone. To him it felt like he wasn't even supposed to exist, a clone wasn't real and therefore couldn't be alive. Yet here he was drinking his ass off. He wasn't drunk. The power inside of him prevented that.  
  
He didn't even jump when the woman on the other side of the bar screamed. She was being harassed by her so-called boyfriend. He wouldn't let her leave and when she threatened to leave he slapped her. He and his buddies surrounded her and were about to beat her, but Gogeta stepped in.  
  
"Hey!" He said, without even looking away from the bar.  
  
Then men turned. "Stay out of this buddy. You don't want to get hurt." The boyfriend said.  
  
Gogeta calmly got off the stool and faced them. "Leave her alone." He said.  
  
The men moved away from the girl and she crawled into a corner and watched helplessly. "You're a funny man aren't you?" The boyfriend joked.  
  
He snapped his fingers. "Joey. Show this guy what pain is."  
  
The biggest guy out of the group stepped forward. He beat his fist into his palm. "My pleasure." He laughed and the other men smiled and watched.  
  
Gogeta took a breath and let it out slowly. Then in a flash he had Joey by his throat and threw him into the far wall hard enough for the wall to dent. The men gasped but didn't have time to react; Gogeta jumped into the air and leveled them all with one swift roundhouse kick.  
  
The girl tried to thank him. But then suddenly the ground began to shake.  
  
* * * *  
  
The huge ship moved down and landed right in the center of downtown. As I settled the building below it crumbled. It made horrible noises as the landing gear grinded and the ship came to a stop.  
  
Inside the bridge the pilot turned to Gankedama. "Sire the landing process is complete."  
  
Gankedama smiled. "Good now open the doors."  
  
  
  
GANKEDAMA HAS ARRIVED ON EARTH. But how powerful is this enemy? Will the training of Goku and the other Z-fighters be enough to stop this strange guy? Stay Tuned.  
  
ON THE NEXT DRAGONBALL AE: Gankedama's soldiers begin the process of destroying the city. But it won't be easy, because Earth greatest hero is there to stop them.  
  
DRAGONBALL AE EPISODE 20: BUU IS HERE!!!!  
  
  
  
EPISODE 20:  
  
BUU IS HERE!!!!!  
  
  
  
Gankedama looked around the area he was in. People screamed and ran away from the ship in a panic. Gankedama smiled, he raised his hand and blew up a city block just for fun.  
  
He turned back to his crew. "You think that got anyone's attention?" Then he laughed.  
  
The crew laughed nervously with him. "Yes sir."  
  
"Now spread out and bring me Kakarot." Gankedama said. His soldiers ran into the city and began their search.  
  
Trex and Mex walked up to Gankedama. "Father I don't think you'll need to worry about finding Kakarot." Trex said.  
  
Gankedama raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Yes, he is a hero of Earth so once he gets word of us being here. It will be easy to be sure that he will come." Mex said.  
  
Gankedama laughed. "HA! Kakarot is a hero? What a joke?" Then he sighed. "Fine then we will wait."  
  
* * * *  
  
Gogeta snapped alert when he sensed the large power and heard the crash of the ship only a few miles away. He turned and payed the tab and then ran outside. He had to hurry whatever this was, this power, it was what Goku had been talking about days before.  
  
As he ran out onto the curb and bunch of soldiers knocked him back into the bar. He grunted and shoved them back.  
  
One of the soldiers pointed a gun at his head. "Stay where you are. You will do as we say or be destroyed."  
  
"Or you maybe pledge loyalty to Gankedama." The second soldier said.  
  
Gogeta smiled. "What if I say neither?"  
  
The soldier grunted. "What did you say?" He demanded.  
  
Gogeta grabbed the gun from the soldier's hand and crushed it. The soldier staggered back, and stared at him in horror.  
  
"Now what were you saying? You know about destroying me?" Gogeta said.  
  
The soldiers cried and ran out the door heading back toward the ship. Gogeta smiled and thought about how no one could touch him. HE had been training too. And soon he would prove his power to all.  
  
* * * *  
  
As the crowd of innocent lives thinned out from the ship some people began to cry out in joy. This made Gankedama stop at the doorway; he turned to see people looking up into the air. He glanced up to see a big round pink guy flying down at the ship.  
  
"Buu is here!" The people shouted. "He will save us."  
  
Gankedama smiled. "And who might you be?"  
  
Buu did a dance and pointed toward Gankedama. "You bad me good me beat you, you no hurt no one ok."  
  
Gankedama stepped forward. "What kind of joke is this?" He asked.  
  
Buu prepared a large energy wave and threw it at Gankedama. Gankedama made on attempt to stop the attack or block it or anything. The blast hit him dead on and exploded with enough force to throw all of his soldier's back.  
  
The smoke cleared and Gankedama stood there smiling. He sneered at the pink guy. "What the hell was that?" He laughed.  
  
He held up a hand and released a small blast that moved very fast. It hit Buu in the gut and sent him back crashing into buildings and landing more then three miles away.  
  
Gankedama turned and went back to the ship. "What a waste of time."  
  
He smiled.  
  
But there was an explosion behind him. Buu raced out from the buildings and charged Gankedama and head-butted him with enough force to knock him on his butt. Trex and Mex moved to help their father but Buu stretched his arms and slammed each of them into the buildings the either side.  
  
Gankedama shoved Buu off of him and got to his feet. Buu landed on his back as Gankedama stood over him. Gankedama smiled, "Hey you just don't give up do you? You can't even hurt me so why even try?"  
  
Buu got up. "You bad you die." Buu tried to hit Gankedama but he just ducked and gut punched Buu. His fist was buried in Buu's gut. But Buu was unharmed. And he smashed Gankedama to his knees.  
  
Gankedama laughed. "Hey that actually felt a little painful." Then he upper cutted Buu in the jaw and sent him flying into the air then he disappeared and pounded Buu around through the air. Then he hit Buu a final time hard and pounded him into the ground causing him the fall into the sewers.  
  
The people around the area screamed out to Buu and began to run away again.  
  
Gankedama looked down and laughed. "What a pile of pink crap." He floated down and went to the ship. Trex and Mex followed him wiping the dirt from their uniforms.  
  
* * * *  
  
Goku and the others gasped as they felt a huge power level suddenly appear and then just as fast disappear.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Goku said.  
  
Then Trunks gasped. "I think it was Buu you guys."  
  
Goku sneered. "What? Why would he?"  
  
"It was what Mr. Satan taught him to do. He was told to fight and protect the humans by Satan. So he tried to do that." Trunks explained.  
  
"Damn it." Goku said and raced off faster.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WILL GOKU AND THE OTHER Z FIGHTERS REACH GANKEDAMA'S SHIP IN TIME TO SAVE THE CITY?  
  
On the next episode of Dragonball AE Goku and the others reach the dreaded Gankedama's ship. And the powerful Sayien speaks of his reasons for being here. And his hatred of Goku.  
  
DRAGOBALL AE: EPISODE 21- Brolli's brother?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EPISODE 21:  
  
BROLLI'S BROTHER  
  
  
  
Goku raced faster and headed over the city. They could all see the big gap in the buildings where the ship had landed and destroyed the area around it.  
  
"There it is." Goku cried. "Listen up, do not attack until we know what it is exactly we are dealing with. Understand?"  
  
No one answer they just flew on in silence.  
  
* * * *  
  
Buu climbed out of the hole and stood up. Gankedama turned at him and sneered.  
  
"You are persistent aren't you?" He said. Buu grunted and strained, then the scratches and wounds Gankedama had left healed up and he was ready for another round. Gankedama smiled at him then raised his hand. A ball of energy grew in his palm. It grew to the size of a car, and then Gankedama threw it. Buu's eyes widened and he tried to catch to ball but he didn't need to.  
  
A small yellow ball of energy hit the other ball from the side and sent it flying harmlessly into the air where it blew up sending trash and other loose objects flying around. Goku and the others landed behind Buu and all of them gasped as they got their first look at Gankedama.  
  
He had stringy black hair and a scar over his right eye. He wore a kind of robotic armor and a control panel of some sort lay on his left wrist. He was tall too, about six foot seven. He smiled at the new comers.  
  
"Well look at all the play things." He chuckled.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want here?" Goku said.  
  
Trex came up from Gankedama's side. "That is Kakarot their father." He said.  
  
Gankedama smiled. "Really? Oh well now. Good."  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow. "Father?"  
  
"The hell is going on?" Vegeta said.  
  
Gankedama bowed. "Greetings. I am Gankedama, a Sayien warrior. I see you have met my son and daughter. I have come for a little pay back Kakarot." He said. "I believe you will not recognize me but maybe you'll remember the name of my dear sweet brother. Does the name Brolli mean anything to you?"  
  
Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws dropped. "BROLLI!" They cried.  
  
Gankedama smiled. "I see you remember him. Yes Brolli was my brother. He and I were close until he unlocked his power and became a monster. I was nearly killed by his power as he destroyed the planet Monx. He didn't have any control of this power then. I forgave him of course after all he was my brother. But the more I tried the more he hated me and he gave me this scar." Gankedama ran a hand over the scar on his face. "But I still loved him. Then I went away to find a cure for his uncontrollable power. When I found it, I raced back to give it to him. But he was not to be found. Then I learned that you had killed him.  
  
"I was furious that you of all people had destroyed what I loved so dear. So I went from planet to planet killing off people just to find you. Eventually I learned that you were on Earth. So then I had Trex and Mex come after you. They obviously failed, so here I am." Gankedama said flatly.  
  
Goku sneered at him. "So you're here for revenge? That's it? What kind of freak are you?"  
  
"But that isn't the beauty of it. I also learned of an advance alien race. They had technology beyond that of even what the Sayiens had back on Vegeta. This armor is only a piece of what they were capable of. But enough talk time to get down to business." Gankedama moved into a fighting stance.  
  
Goku held out a hand. "Not here!" He cried.  
  
"Why? Oh wait I see you want to save these people the pleasure of watching me destroy you." He chuckled. "Fine then. Where would the all mighty Kakarot like to fight?"  
  
Goku floated into the air. He looked around, he saw a desert far off to the east, but he wasn't sure Gankedama would follow that far. He looked down and saw a blast of energy racing toward him.  
  
"Father!" Gohan cried.  
  
Goku moved out of the way and the blast moved past him. "Hey what the hell are y.." But he couldn't finish. Gankedama was after him and Goku barely blocked as there was a fist reaching for his fist.  
  
Gankedama smiled. "You really think I would wait for you? I have been waiting for nearly thirty years for this. Give me a break." Then he kicked Goku into the ground next to his friends.  
  
Goku got up quickly and Gankedama landed in front of him.  
  
"Before you and I start our little scuff I need to keep for friends busy so they do not interfere." Gankedama said. He snapped his fingers and five more warriors came from the ship. Trex and Mex were two of them. The others were lean fighters all were very powerful and the others knew it.  
  
"Now let us begin" Gankedama said.  
  
The warriors raced toward each other. Piccolo raced after one of the subordinates and hit him three blocks back. Vegeta went after Trex he had to pay Trex back for the ass kicking he received only a month earlier. Goten went after Mex, because well he thought she was hot, and he figured if he could beat her then maybe she would like him. Gohan went toward the biggest servant, and Trunks went to the one next to him.  
  
The fights moved down the streets and on the buildings leaving Gankedama and Goku facing each other.  
  
"So you are really Brolli's brother?" Goku said.  
  
Gankedama smiled. "Why would I lie?"  
  
Goku chuckled. "Must have been though. Knowing how brutal he is."  
  
Gankedama frowned. "You have no idea. Brolli's power was too much for him to remain sane. Every moment I was with him, even with our father around, was terrifying. I could never tell if Brolli was calm, he seemed to be ready to smash my head into the ground. When I learned of Brolli's death I was furious and that fury became my Super Sayien power. I knew that if I was to defeat you I had to rise even higher. So I went from planet to planet, fighting and killing, my anger pushing me further. Eventually I became the true form of Super Sayien. Or so I though but it seems that you have yet another level of power. I am looking forward to seeing it and still killing you and your friends, maybe not in that order."  
  
  
  
THE FIGHT BETWEEN GANKEDAMA AND GOKU IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. BUT WHAT KIND OF POWER DOES THIS EVIL SAYIEN POSSESS? CAN GOKU AND HIS FRIENDS STOP HIM? AND WHERE DID TEIN AND YAMCHA GO?  
  
Next time: Goku begins the fight with Gankedama while Bulma has a few good plans of her own. The others fight their battles too. But something is wrong. The Z-fighters are having problems fighting. What is going on?  
  
DRAGONBALL AE- EPISODE 22: GANKEDAMA'S RESTRICTIONS  
  
  
  
  
  
EPISODE 22-  
  
GANKEDAMA'S RESTRICTIONS  
  
  
  
Vegeta raced after a frog-looking guy and attack him with a right hook. But the frog guy jumped into the air. Vegeta turned and was kicked in the face hard by the frog. Vegeta flew into a building, but he recovered quickly and raced after the guy again. The frog tried to jump again this time but Vegeta grabbed his legs and slammed him to the ground, then he picked him up and threw him into a wall.  
  
The frog got up and jumped at Vegeta with unreal speed and force. Vegeta met the frog with a headbutt that sent both fighters flying back. They crashed into walls on either side of the street.  
  
Gohan attacked a thing that was a purple lizard looking thing with yellow spots. He moved forward then darted to the left and came back with an elbow. It took him only a fraction of a second and the lizard guy was caught off guard and knocked to the edge of the roof. The lizard jumped up and raced after him. The lizard upper cutted Gohan and the blow didn't have any effect on Gohan. Gohan smiled and the lizard guy jumped back in fear.  
  
"Hey you guys are nothing." Gohan said.  
  
Piccolo grabbed a red headed man with a white beard. He threw him into the air and kicked him back down. The man had no chance. He fell unconscious. Piccolo smiled, "What a joke."  
  
* * * *  
  
Goku and Gankedama stared at each other. Through the side of his vision Goku could see the others quickly gaining the upper hand on the soldier that Gankedama had summoned. Goku was glad for them, but he knew Gankedama would be quite another story.  
  
Gankedama smiled. "I see your friends have beaten my men. Well I'll fix that." He snapped his fingers, and a large figure emerged from the ship. It was a giant robotic man, similar to Brolli's shape. Goku's eyes widened and he panicked as the Brolli robot stepped out and move toward the nearest fighter, which happened to be Tien.  
  
"Tien! Watch out!" Goku cried. Tien turned and his eyes widened as he was backslapped by Brolli. Tien crashed through three building before falling to a heap on the street.  
  
Fortunately the others heard what happened and Vegeta was ready for the big Brolli robot as it came after him next. The robot punched at Vegeta but Vegeta blocked and backfliped, kicking the Brolli robot in the chin. Brolli staggered back but came after Vegeta again with even more speed then before. It grabbed Vegeta's face and bashed him head first into the buildings wall, then threw him into the air and raced after him.  
  
But he was kicked aside by and flaming foot produced by Piccolo. Brolli flew into a parked car, which became a pancake from the robot's weight and the force of Piccolo's blow.  
  
Brolli raced after Piccolo and tackled him. The air left Piccolo's lungs and he gasped as Brolli picked him up by his head and smashed him into Yamcha who was coming to help. Yamcha landed on his knees and Piccolo got up off him quickly.  
  
"Yamcha you should go." Piccolo said. "These guy's are too powerful for you or Tien. I think it would be best if you got Tien and went back to Bulma's." Piccolo turned and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Yamcha nodded. "Anything you say Piccolo." Then he turned and flew away.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Goku asked Gankedama.  
  
"Getting revenge of course. On you!" With that Gankedama raced forward and swung at Goku. Goku jumped back and blocked as Gankedama swung at him again. Goku pushed him away and moved into a fighting stance.  
  
"Well you are indeed strong Kakarot. But I have not yet even begun to fight. I merely was seeing if you were still awake." Gankedama said. "Now the fight shall begin."  
  
Then Gankedama stood up straight and balled his fists. His body tightened and his hair flashed golden yellow. And then gold energy exploded around him. Goku wasn't surprised at this but he was surprised at the power Gankedama gained.  
  
Goku had no time to react to Gankedama, as he darted forward and decked Goku. Goku sailed back and jumped off a car and flew at Gankedama, swinging his foot and connecting across Gankedama's chick. Gankedama was unfazed by the blow and grabbed Goku's leg and swung him around and crashed him into the side of an office building.  
  
Goku got up slowly, his shirt torn and he looked up in time to get hit across the face yet again. Goku flew back and recovered quickly becoming a Super Sayien. Goku blocked the next attack and he upper cutted Gankedama hard. The blow sent him flying up into the next floor of the office building.  
  
* * * *  
  
Brolli raced after Gohan, who had quickly become Super Sayien 2 as soon as he was aware of the robotic Brolli. Brolli grabbed at him, but Gohan jumped out of the way and cracked the robot's head. It staggered and turned quickly and grabbed Gohan's waist then pile drived Gohan into the roof of the building  
  
Piccolo raced up behind Brolli and kicked him in the back. Brolli staggered forward and nearly leveled Gohan as he trampled forward.  
  
"Piccolo duck!" Goten and Trunks cried. Piccolo turned and dove out of the way as he saw Trunks and Goten ready to fired twin Masenkos. But nothing happened when they tried to fire the beams.  
  
They both looked down at each other in confusion.  
  
Gankedama paused his battle will Goku. "Oh yes I have made it so no one can use any sort of ki attacks. It makes the fight longer this way." And then he laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGONBALL AE: Gankedama's battle with Goku escalates as both fighters reach their Super Sayien 4 levels. But why can't Goku hit Gankedama? And how will the other fighter stop the unstoppable robotic Brolli.  
  
DRAGONBALL AE EPISODE 23: GANKEDAMA'S UNREAL POWERS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EPISODE 23:  
  
GANKEDAMA'S UNREAL POWERS  
  
  
  
Gankedama faced Goku with a large grin. He smiled as he savored the revenge he was about to get. Goku looked at him firmly and full of anger.  
  
But Goku wasn't angry not yet at least. He still had no real reason to dislike Gankedama. But he had a feeling that Gankedama was not playing around. "Are you still bent on revenge?" Goku said.  
  
Gankedama chuckled. "Of course. But first I want to see how evolved you have become."  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't be an idiot Kakarot. You know what I am talking about. Super Sayien. I want to see how far you've come."  
  
Goku smiled. He didn't think Gankedama was a level four sayien yet so it may give him an edge. "Ok then. Here I go." He balled his fists and began to glow; in a flash of bright white light he became Super Sayien 4.  
  
Gankedama sighed. "I guess Trex was exaggerating."  
  
Goku's face turned into confusion. "What?"  
  
"He said you had become a level of Super Sayien even beyond what I have achieved. I guess he lied." Gankedama said.  
  
"What do you mean higher than you?" Goku asked.  
  
"You are nothing but Super Sayien 4. I can do that too." Then Gankedama's power began to increase. He balled his fists and the builds around them blew away and completely discentagrated. This caused all of the other fighters to turn and watch. The Brolli robot even turned to look. The uncounous Trex and Mex, (who had been rendered that way from a explosion caused by the Brolli robot), flew aside. Gankedama screamed and a tail exploded from the bottom of his armor. The right arm grew red hair, and his hair became a large head full of black. The rings around his eyes were not like Goku's and Vegeta's, his were like fire around his brow. His power exploded and throughout the planet, volcanoes erupted.  
  
There he stood full of power and even more sinister. "How do I look?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Goku trembled from the power coming from Gankedama. "Like.a..jackass." He said.  
  
Gankedama's smile dropped, and he jabbed Goku's so hard and fast the Goku never saw his arm move. Goku flew along the ground and that street ripped apart from below him.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hold on Dad I'm coming!" Gohan cried, and begun to race after Gankedama.  
  
Piccolo appeared in front of him. "No Gohan! Goku can handle it. Brolli is our problem right now. We defeat him then we help Goku."  
  
Gohan looked and Piccolo in the eyes, then slowly he nodded. "Ok I understand." They turned their attention to Brolli who turned after Gohan. "Let's get this big nut case."  
  
Brolli darted forward only to get upper cutted by Gohan and kicked by Trunks, then hammered by Piccolo. The robot hit the ground feet first and instantly darted up. It put out a hand and fired a blast at Gohan. Gohan tried to block but since his Ki didn't work he was hit full force by the blast. He collapsed to the ground.  
  
Goten went to help him up.  
  
Vegeta punched Brolli right in the nose. But the robot didn't move and instead grabbed Vegeta's face and bashed his face into his knee and then threw him hard into the ground. Then the robot flew down and punched the back of Vegeta's skull. The ground caved in underneath Vegeta's body. Goten raced up and planted a well-placed kick to Brolli's chest. Brolli staggered off of Vegeta and he got up slowly as Brolli turned his attention to Goten. Piccolo landed next to Goten and together and began to pound on the robot. Brolli looked down at both of them in a robotic confused sort of way then decided to grab Piccolo and use him as a bat to knock Goten away. Then he tossed Piccolo aside and turned to Vegeta who was now fully standing but still trying to get back his bearings.  
  
"Target designated." It said. "Terminate." Then it raced after Vegeta.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gankedama punched at Goku but Goku blocked and shoved him back. Gankedama just darted forward again and grabbed Goku's face and bashed him into the ground then into the roof and then slammed him on the ground again.  
  
"Come on Kakarot. I know you can do better than this." He said.  
  
Goku flipped kicking Gankedama in the jaw and staggering him back. Goku jumped to his feet and darted after Gankedama giving him a good right hook to the jaw and kicking him hard in the gut. Gankedama just smiled and hit Goku hard enough to send him three hundred feet back. Goku slid along the ground and thudded against a rock.  
  
Goku jumped to his feet, but Gankedama was already there hitting Goku back into the ground. Goku grunted in pain, and was kicked again and his body flew into a broken streetlight. Gankedama floated above Goku half- smiling.  
  
"I knew you couldn't be as powerful as they said. You must have beaten my brother because he got careless. Well I have news for you Kakarot, I won't get careless." Gankedama said.  
  
Goku struggled to his knees, and in a flash jumped to his feet and raced up after Gankedama. Gankedama simply grabbed Goku by his face and slammed him into the ground headfirst. Then ground exploded and buckled under the impact. Goku flipped out of the hold and cracked Gankedama hard across the face with a kick. Gankedama's head never even flinched, he only smiled.  
  
"Pathetic Kakarot." He said.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Goku muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
GANKEDAMA HAS POWERS BEYOND THAT OF EVEN GOKU, but Goku has not yet released his full power. Can Goku's hidden power be enough to stop Gankedama? And will the robotic Brolli be shut down once and for all?  
  
ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGONBALL AE: Goku releases Super Sayien 5 and puts the smack down on Gankedama. Or does he?  
  
DRAGONBALL AE EPISODE 24: SUPER HIT/GANKEDAMA LEARNS OF THE DRAGONBALLS  
  
  
  
  
  
EPISODE 24:  
  
SUPER HIT/GANKEDAMA LEARNS OF THE  
  
DRAGONBALLS  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma took in the last of the dishes. And she took one last glance into the sky and saw nothing. So she turned and went into the house.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" A voice cried.  
  
Bulma turned and spotted Tien and Yamcha flying in. She ran out to meet them. "Yamcha what's going on?"  
  
They stood in front of Bulma. "Bad news Bulma. Goku and the others are in a huge fight with Brolli's brother." Yamcha said.  
  
Bulma gasped. "You mean that big psycho?"  
  
Yamcha nodded.  
  
"Enough of this." Tien snapped. "We have got to find a way to help them."  
  
* * *  
  
Goku gasped in shock. His attacks didn't even have any effect on Brolli's brother. Damn! Goku thought. What the hell am I going to do now?  
  
Gankedama smiled. "And I thought the man that killed my brother would actually be a threat." He sighed. "Oh well then maybe I'll just kill you and be done with it."  
  
Gankedama disappeared and Goku gasped before he was hit across the face. Goku flew across the ground before crashing into a over-turned car. Goku grunted and crawled to his feet. Gankedama kicked him down again. Goku screamed in pain and he spat blood. Gankedama floated over him and released a blast that caused a huge explosion that blew off Goku's shirt and rendered him completely unconscious. Gankedama smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
"GOKU!" Piccolo cried. He raced after Goku but the Brolli robot grabbed Piccolo's ankle and smashed him into the hard street cement. Piccolo grunted and lay still.  
  
Gohan cried out for Piccolo and he felt a surge of energy. The same energy he had felt so many times before when he saw someone he cared for hurt. He screamed and raced after the huge robot. Brolli turned to him and grabbed at Gohan but Gohan vanished and reappeared behind the robot. He gave it a kick to the back of the head. The Brolli-bot fell into the ground and even fell into the sewers. Gohan grabbed Piccolo before he to fell down into the depth.  
  
"Thanks." Piccolo said weakly. He grunted and began to fly under his own power again.  
  
"Are you alright?" Gohan asked him.  
  
Piccolo nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little shaken."  
  
Then Brolli exploded from the ground and charged Gohan and Piccolo. But he froze in mid-air and turned.  
  
There was Vegeta. He held onto Brolli's arm in a death grip. "I think it is time to say goodbye to you. You hunk of junk." Vegeta said. Then he threw Brolli into the sky and he powered up his strongest blast and fired it right at Brolli. The robot tried to defend itself but to no avail. The robot of Gankedama's brother was destroyed.  
  
Gankedama himself wasn't too thrilled with that. He grunted in anger and appeared in front of Vegeta. "That wasn't very nice." He said. "But what goes around comes around." With that he disappeared again and Vegeta seemed to get beat around in mid-air. In seconds Vegeta fell to the ground limp as a noodle.  
  
Gankedama turned to Trunks, and Trunks too fell in a blinding flash. Gohan's eyes widened as he witnessed Piccolo fall. Gankedama looked at Gohan and smiled.  
  
"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my nose?" Gankedama asked.  
  
"To hell with you!" Gohan screamed, and he launched and flurry of punches into Gankedama's head. But it had no effect. It only made Gankedama smile. Gohan screamed as Gankedama buried his fist into Gohan's gut. Then he hammered him into the ground.  
  
OH NO! GOHAN! Goku thought as he heard the screams that brought him from his sleep. He winced as he got slowly to his feet.  
  
Gankedama grabbed Goten by his hair and shook him violently. Suddenly Goku screamed and the ground began to shake violently. Gankedama dropped Goten in shock as he saw Goku changed before his eyes. Goku's body doubled in size and his muscles bulged and his hair grew long and silver. His eyes turned black and yellow pupils faded in. Silver energy exploded around him and he glared coldly at Gankedama.  
  
Gankedama shuddered for a moment, then he smiled. "So this is the new level of Super Sayien. Interesting." His tail wagged.  
  
Trex and Mex called out for him from the ship. "Watch out Father! This is stronger then it looks."  
  
Gankedama frowned at his children hiding in the ship like worried little dogs. He reached over to his left arm and typed something into the control panel. The ships doors shut and it locked itself down. "Fools!" He said.  
  
Goku eyes flashed and sudden he appeared with his hand in Gankedama's gut. Gankedama gasped in pain and staggered back. He looked up angrily. "Why you!" He said.  
  
Goku said nothing and uppercutted Gankedama sending him high into the air. Gankedama stopped himself quickly. "You little rat!" Gankedama said to Goku. But Goku wasn't there. He was above him, and Gankedama gasped in terror as he was pounded into the ground so hard the entire street caved into the sewers and buried Gankedama under tons of cement and pipe.  
  
In a flash of lightning speed Goku grabbed all of his friends and put them in a safe place. Then he flew back over where Gankedama was buried.  
  
He held out a hand and fired a huge blast of energy. When the explosion and dust and smoke cleared nothing could be seen but dirt.  
  
Goku smiled evilly. "It's over."  
  
"Don't celebrate just yet." A voice cried from below.  
  
Goku's eyes widened. "Huh?"  
  
"You fool Kakarot!" Gankedama said, holding out a hand and blasting Goku into the ground with an even more devastating energy blast. The explosion woke Piccolo.  
  
He stood quickly and stared out a the fiery explosion. "Oh no, Goku!" He cried. His shout woke Gohan and the others. They gasped at the explosion.  
  
"Father!" Gohan cried.  
  
Piccolo grunted.  
  
Goku appear from within the explosion with an energy shield surrounding him. Gankedama landed in front of him. "Well Kakarot I must say, this new form of yours is quite impressive. However you are still nothing but a bug to me."  
  
Goku spat. "Yeah right. I think your bluffing friend. You can't beat me, you are going down."  
  
Gankedama shrugged. "So you think I'm faking huh? Well I let me show you just how wrong you are." He put his hands to his sides.  
  
Goku braced himself and watched closely for Gankedama's coming attack. Gankedama smirked, and suddenly his fist was buried into Goku's gut. Piccolo and the others gasped, and Goku's eyes went back to normal and he lost all of his power. Goku held his gut and backed up gasping for air. He staggered back and fell to his knees. Gankedama laughed and watch Goku struggle for air on the ground.  
  
Then something happened that no one could have predicted. Goku raised his head toward the sky and screamed. Piccolo had to covered his ears. From down Goku's throat a flash of bright orange light emerged. Gankedama's smile faded.  
  
"What the hell?" He said.  
  
The light faded away and seven orange orbs floated in the air above the two fighters. Gankedama looked up at them in awe.  
  
"What the fu..?" He held out his left arm to the orbs. "Computer analyze!"  
  
The computer panel on his arm beeped and made a musical tone.  
  
"What are those?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Dragonballs." Piccolo said. "Gankedama's punch hurt Goku so hard that his body could no longer contain the power of the Dragonballs. It's over. Goku can't fight anymore, he is no match for Gankedama anymore."  
  
Piccolo and everyone else hung their head. Even Vegeta.  
  
  
  
IS IT REALLY THE END? WITH THE POWER OF THE DRAGONBALLS NO LONGER AT GOKU'S COMAND WILL ANYONE BE ABLE TO STOP GANKEDAMA? STAY TUNED.  
  
One the next Dragonball AE; Gankedama learns what the Dragonballs can do and leaves the Z fighters to ponder what to do next. Goku is weakened but he has a plan. And what will Gankedama do when he finds the Dragonballs.  
  
DRAGONBALL AE: EPISODE 25: GANKEDAMA'S SEACRH  
  
  
  
EPISODE 25:  
  
GANKEDAMA'S SEARCH  
  
  
  
The computer beeped and as the Dragonballs shoot away it began its speech.  
  
"Dragonballs, seven magical orbs that when brought together release the Eturnal Dragon. This dragon grants whomever brought the balls together three wishes, whatever they maybe." The computer explained to Gankedama.  
  
Gankedama rubbed his chin. "humm.. Whatever wish I want huh? Well that may just be what I need, with those balls I can finally bring my long lost brother to life!"  
  
Goku reached a weak hand up. "No you can't." He cried.  
  
Gankedama looked down at him. "Why not? You should be happy Kakarot I'm giving you the pleasure of living for just a bit longer. At least until Brolli returns and takes revenge by his own hands." Gankedama reached down and picked Goku up. "Goodbye for now Kakarot." Then Gankedama threw Goku into his crowd of friends.  
  
Piccolo caught Goku and set him down. Gankedama turned away from them and went inside his ship. A moment later he walked out again with Trex and Mex, who looked over at them briefly then Gankedama put up a hand and blew his ship to pieces. Trex and Mex protested but Gankedama said nothing and flew away, with his kids close behind.  
  
"Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "There's nothing we can do."  
  
Vegeta stepped up to that. "What do you mean? Of course there's something we can do." He balled his fist. "We can train."  
  
Piccolo sighed. "First we have to get Goku a Senzu bean and a bed. Then Vegeta we can talk about training. Although if Gankedama brings Brolli back to life, I doubt if it will do any good."  
  
Gohan thought of something quickly. "Hey I've got it! Gankedama probably doesn't know where to begin to look for the Dragonballs so if we use the dragon radar we can beat him to the punch."  
  
"Yeah that might work." Trunks said.  
  
"Way to go bro!" Goten laughed.  
  
"If we do that we may just end up leading Gankedama to the Dragonballs. He will be bound to find out what we are up to. Especially since he has Trex and Mex helping him. Without Goku at full strength we don't have a chance." Piccolo said.  
  
"You people and your faith in Kakarot." Vegeta said. "One day it will get you all killed." Vegeta turned and flew away.  
  
Trunks said goodbye to his friends and followed his father. Piccolo bent over and picked Goku up then turned to Gohan and Goten.  
  
"Gohan you go get some Senzu, Goten come with me." He said. They nodded and flew away.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan landed at Korin's tower. And he was immediately greeted by a very old Yajirobe. The old cat Korin stepped forward already with a bag of Senzu in his hand.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Yajirobe said.  
  
"Hiya!" Gohan greeted.  
  
Korin scratched his head, "Uhh, Gohan? Is it me or didn't you used to be rather uh, older?"  
  
"Yeah Dad kinda wished me young again by mistake." Gohan said with a smile. "Oh well it's not so bad I guess Dad went through the same thing."  
  
Korin nodded. "I must say Gohan this new guy is really some major bad news." He handed the bag to Gohan.  
  
Gohan nodded. "I know. His power is matched to his brother's. He even beat the major power out of my dad."  
  
"I saw." Korin said. "Listen Gohan, the way I see it there is nothing we can do to even harm this guy. So," Korin paused.  
  
Yajirobe hacked his way to bed.  
  
Gohan looked into Korin's squinty eyes. "What is it Korin? Do you have a plan?"  
  
Korin nodded. "I don't do this very often but come over here and sit down." Korin walked back.  
  
Gohan sat down and looked up at Korin. Korin reached down and put a hand on Gohan's head. Gohan exploded in yellow energy. His hair shot up vertically as he became a Super Sayien. Then into level two right away. Gohan screamed and he felt a rush of power fill his entire body. His body expanded and he tensed up. Korin removed his hand form Gohan's head, but the power continued to grow and the tower floor cracked under him. The tower began to shake violently. Yajirobe was tossed from bed.  
  
Gohan stopped suddenly and fell back all the energy left him and the shaking ceased.  
  
Gohan got to his feet slowly, Korin stepped back.  
  
Gohan looked down at his hands. "What did you do?"  
  
"I released your anger." Korin said. "Boy I haven't done that in a long while, I think I'm still a little rusty."  
  
"It's incredible, but what power? I thought that Grandfather Kaio- Shin unlocked it."  
  
"NO!" A voice cried from above.  
  
It was Kaio-shin's voice speaking to his head from their planet. "I merely took your Super Sayien powers and allowed you to use them without going Super Sayien thus making you seem stronger."  
  
"Oh I get it now." Gohan said, "Then Korin what did you mean by releasing my anger?"  
  
"Well as I'm sure you know. When you get mad Gohan your power goes through the roof. I merely unlocked that power to your will. Made it able for you to use whenever you wish, however you wish. And then I took that power and multiplied it a hundred fold." Korin explained.  
  
"A HUNDRED FOLD!!!!???" Gohan cried.  
  
Korin nodded. "But that' does NOT mean you can beat this guy. But it may just give you an edge. You must stop him from bringing Brolli back to life."  
  
Gohan gripped the bag of Senzu tightly. "Got it. I just have to get these to my father first."  
  
"One last thing Gohan." Korin reached over and grabbed Gohan's free hand. A red light grew between their hands.  
  
Gohan suddenly knew the Instant Transmission. He gasped. "Is this?"  
  
Korin nodded. "No more Gohan. We are out of time. Go now!"  
  
"Right." Gohan put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Piccolo set Goku down on a bed. Chichi had a fit at the sight of him, but Goten did his best to calm her down, afterward she had been silent.  
  
"He will be fine in a few moments. Gohan is bringing him Senzu." Piccolo said putting a hand on Chichi's shoulder.  
  
Vegeta knocked on the door. Goten opened it and Trunks, Bulma, Tien, Vegeta and Yamcha came in.  
  
"How is he?" Vegeta said.  
  
Piccolo turned to him. "You actually care. I'm surprised Vegeta."  
  
"Shut up Nameck! And who asked you?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Piccolo smiled. "He will be fine as soon as Gohan gets back with the Senzu beans."  
  
Suddenly they all felt and unbelievable KI approach rapidly. Gohan flashed into the room next to Piccolo. They stared in shock at Gohan.  
  
"Gohan!" Piccolo cried. "How?"  
  
Gohan smiled. "Hey Korin powered me up. And he taught me my Dad's technique."  
  
Vegeta gasped.  
  
Gohan took a Senzu out of the bag and fed it to Goku. Goku grunted and ate the bean slowly. Then he exploded with life and energy.  
  
"What the?" Goku cried looking at Gohan. "Gohan where did all that power come from?"  
  
Gohan smiled. "I'll explain later. Right now we have to stop Gankedama from bringing Brolli to life."  
  
* * *  
  
Gankedama sat in family diner with Trex and Mex across from him. Gankedama's computer arm sat on the table in front of them. It hummed and beeped.  
  
"Computer search for all Dragonballs on the planet." Gankedama ordered.  
  
The computer hummed loudly. "Scanning."  
  
A waiter came up to the table. "Can I take your order sir?"  
  
Gankedama looked at him evilly.  
  
The waiter panicked. "That is uh..if you are even hungry."  
  
"Bring us three orders of Thog Beast." Gankedama barked.  
  
"Y..yes sir." The waiter ran away.  
  
Then computer beeped. "Dragonballs located. Nearest location four kilometers to the northwest."  
  
Gankedama stood. "Good let's go."  
  
"But dad we haven't eaten yet." Trex said.  
  
Gankedama glared at him.  
  
"Uhh yeah right let's just go get those balls." He said.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan dressed in new fighting clothes, Vegeta put on his old Sayien armor, Piccolo wore his usually attire. They were all ready. Except Goku.  
  
Gohan balled his fists. "Time to go."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Wait Gohan." Goku said. Everyone gasped and turned to him.  
  
"What is it Goku?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"You guys can go if you want but there is something I have to go and do something before I can do anything to fight him." Goku said.  
  
"Where do you plan to go dad?" Goten asked.  
  
"I can't tell you. But trust me I'll return to fight in three days." Goku said. With that he put his fingers to his forehead and teleported away.  
  
  
  
WHERE CAN GOKU BE GOING? SOMEWHERE TO TRAIN? OR JUST SOME TIME TO THINK? WILL GOHAN AND THE OTHER Z FIGHTERS HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO STOP GANKEDAMA FROM BRINGING BROLLI BACK TO LIFE? STAY TUNED.  
  
"HIYA! This is Goku. On the next episode of Dragonball AE, Gankedama has six of the Dragonballs already wow that was fast. Gohan and the others arrive in time to stop Gankedama from getting the seventh ball. At least I hope. Oh yeah and who's this guy? All this and more on the next Dragonball AE!"  
  
DRAGONBALL AE EPISODE 26: BARDOCK IS ALIVE!!!!?????  
  
  
  
  
  
EPISODE 26:  
  
BARDOCK ALIVE!!!???  
  
  
  
They stood in silence as they stared at the empty space where Goku had stood mere instants before. Gohan and Goten gasped as their father had left them again. But he would return in three days until then they had to stall Gankedama.  
  
"Let's go!" Gohan said. Together in silence they flew out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Gankedama counted his balls. There was six of them. He smiled at how quickly he found them, and how quickly his brother would be resurrect.  
  
Trex and Mex stood behind him trying to keep a low profile. They hoped their father's ego and rage would not launch itself at them.  
  
"Yes now I will make my wish and my brother will live again!!!!" Gankedama cried happily.  
  
"Umm Dad?" Mex started.  
  
He looked back at her. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well you need one more ball before you can make that wish." Trex finished.  
  
He growled. "Oh yes that's right. I forgot. Thank you."  
  
Sweet appeared on Trex' forehead. "Uh, sure."  
  
Gankedama lifted his hand. "Computer where is the seventh ball?"  
  
The computer beeped and hummed as it scanned the surface on the earth. The it finally beep. "BALL LOCATED! CORDINATES ARE XP-5163, AND ZP- 7394. FOUR HUNDRED MILES SOUTHWEST." It said.  
  
Gankedama smiled evilly and put his six balls somewhere safe. Then he fly Southwest. Trex and Mex sighed and followed.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku stood alone over a large canyon. He thought quietly to himself he thought about the battles he has won in the past. The long fights and punishment he has survived and overcome. Then he began to train. It immediately became intense. Sweet dropped from his forehead. He train for hours and hours on end. There seemed to be no end to the effort he put out into his training.  
  
While he trained, he remembered the quotes of advice and hate that eh had received over the years.  
  
"You are a fool Kakarot."  
  
"You are the last hope for the Sayien race. The blood of a million warriors flows through you."  
  
"I love you dad."  
  
"You are nothing but a monkey!"  
  
"I am nothing but amused with you Goku."  
  
"KAKAROT!!!"  
  
All these voices ran through his head constantly. They were fuel by his determination, or maybe he fueled them he couldn't tell. Either way they seemed to haunt him, consume him. His rage grew and he couldn't handle the pressure that had been put on him. Everyone, and everything seemed to count on him all the time. It was always up to him always. He screamed and he erupted into Super Sayien 5. But it was different this time. It came to him without the Dragonball's power within. It came from his own will and anger and frustration. It was twice as powerful as the previous times. He smiled and continued to push himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Gogeta erupted from the rumble of a crumbled building. All he could remember was Gankedama raising his power and the entire city seemed to crash around him. He couldn't raise his power level fast enough to keep from being crushed under the rumble that fell around him. He screamed with rage and looked around wildly, but everyone was gone. Long gone by the look of it.  
  
"Damn it!" He cried in anger. "What the hell was that all about? Where did those Bastards go?"  
  
He spun into the air searching for power. Finally he found it off to the Southeast. He smiled and raced after them power that moved away with great speed but he was faster then ever dreamed possible.  
  
"I will crush that guy." Gogeta said. "Then I will go after Goku again." He laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
A warrior sat in his space pod as he set it gently down on a farmland. He stepped from the small craft and stretched his bones popping from the cramped space. He picked up his red wrist pads and slipped them into place. He sighed and took a breath of the first clean air he tasted in years.  
  
"What a trip." He said. "But at least I got here before Gankedama caused too much damage. I hope."  
  
He reached out with his mind to find Gankedama's location and found it practically on the other side of the planet. He grunted and flew into the air.  
  
"Could I have landed further away? I should have pulled up a little closer than this but it's too late for that now." Then he took off with surprising speed.  
  
A farmer watched all this with his jaw hanging. "Man I gotta stop drinking."  
  
* * *  
  
Gankedama stopped and looked down over the area. It was a huge desert filled with sand dunes and the whole bit. He cursed under his breath. The Dragonball was here someware, but finding it would be no easy task. HE landed in the soft sand. And looked out over the land.  
  
Behind him Trex and Mex panted as they sat down to catch their breath from the heat. It had to be at least 102 out here and they had been flying a long time.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Gankedama asked.  
  
"We need a break. It's hot out here." Mex said.  
  
"You'll get a rest when Brolli is alive and well!" Gankedama ordered.  
  
Trex and Mex sluggishly began to dig for the Dragonball.  
  
Suddenly the Z-fighters appeared on a dune to their left. Gohan had his hand to his forehead as he Instant Transmissioned everyone to Gankedama's located. They quickly spread out and braced for battle.  
  
"I don't think you'll be needing that other ball Gankedama. Cuz you're about to die here and now." Gohan said walking in front of the others.  
  
Gankedama only smiled. "Such big talk from such a small fry."  
  
Gohan stepped up to him and glared at him right in the cold hearted eyes. "You are dead." He said flatly.  
  
Gankedama laughed. "You seem soo sure of that. I guess I should be scared."  
  
"You should." Gohan replied.  
  
Gankedama lost all emotion from his face. "I don't think so." Then he kneed Gohan. But Gohan wasn't there. Gankedama gasped lightly and turned to see Gohan looking back at him with pure hate in his eyes.  
  
"Well you have gotten faster I see." Gankedama said. "Trex and Mex. Kill those at the top of the bluff and let me take care of him."  
  
Trex and Mex looked at each other in surprise as his focus on the Dragonball seemed to be gone for the time being. Then they sighed and stood up to face the warriors on the dune. Trex looked up and was met with two feet from Trunks and Goten in his face. He sailed back and skidded along the sand.  
  
Mex gasped at her brother's sudden knock back and her rage built and she no longer cared about the heat or her tired hands. She exploded into Super Sayien and dart toward Trunks and Goten. But Piccolo suddenly close- lined her and Vegeta's fist buried itself into her back. She gasped for air and pain. She fell to her knees and gasped to fill air in her lungs.  
  
Trex appeared over her and a swift roundhouse knock both Piccolo and Vegeta back. He reversed his motion and caught Trunks and Goten with the same kick. Mex finally stood and this time there would be no surprise hits from any of them.  
  
"You guys are history."  
  
A hand tapped both of them on the shoulder. They turned and saw Gogeta smiled at them.  
  
"Not just yet." He said and uppercutted them high into the sky.  
  
"Gogeta!" Everyone cried.  
  
"Yeah what?" He said smiling. Then he raced up after the two kid warriors.  
  
Trex and Mex simultaneously reached Super Sayien 2 and blasted Gogeta from the sky. Piccolo appear behind them with a hammerblow but Trex elbowed his gut hard and he fell on top of Gogeta. Vegeta charged from high above, but Mex front flipped and he has knocked into the ground. Trunks and Goten faced them head on and were meted by twin punches in the nose. Followed by small blasts that sent them sprawling.  
  
Gankedama charged Gohan with and fist raised and Gohan met it with his own fist. The air trembled and there was a loud crack. Gohan back- flipped and met to kick Gankedama but he leaned back and the foot went by his head harmlessly. Gankedama grabbed his foot and tossed him into the air but instead it flipped Gohan forward and met Gankedama's head with a hard hammerblow. Gankedama staggered back and raised his power a bit. Gohan kicked him in the neck and Gankedama showed no effect of the blow.  
  
Gohan gasped and leaped back powering all the way into Super Sayien 2 as he did so. Gankedama was met by huge waves of sand as Gohan's energy pulsed. While Gankedama kept on hand up Gohan buried his fist into his gut. Gankedama gasped in surprise more then pain and angrily grabbed Gohan by his face and smashed him several times into the ground. Gohan lay there for a moment as Gankedama raise his foot to finish him off. Yet Gohan once again was not there. Gankedama staggered forward from and hard knock to the back of the head and he raise his power up still. Now becoming a full Super Sayien. He turned swiftly and Gohan landed a huge flurry of punches into his gut. His eyes widened as he actually felt pain run through him this time. He was angered by this. He had not felt pain since Brolli hurt him so many many years ago. Now he was pissed and he screamed loudly powering up to full fledged Super Sayien 4.  
  
Gohan smiled lightly. "Great now he is mad. Was it something I said?"  
  
Gogeta got up and watched Trex and Mex slug it out with the others. Hey seemed to hold their own and Gohan clearly would need a hand as he felt the huge energy rushing up from Gankedama. He took a few moments to turn himself into Super Sayien 4 and then met Gohan on the battlefield.  
  
  
  
GOHAN'S NEW POWER SEEMS TO BE HOLDING UP AGAINST GANKEDAMA'S AWESOME POWER. AND WITH GOGETA ON THEIR SIDE THEY CANT LOSE!!! OR CAN THEY? STAY TUNED.  
  
"Hey this is Goku! My training will be done in a little bit and boy it is paying off. But what about Gohan and his fight. In the next episode of Dragonball AE Gohan surprises everyone by unveiling his full extent in his power. But Gankedama has finally uncovered the last ball and he quickly wants to end the fight. Oh my what now? Well I can't be there to help them but hey! My Dad can!? You wont want to miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball AE."  
  
DRAONBALL AE EPISODE 27: LAST BALL UNCOVERED!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EPISODE 27:  
  
LAST BALL UNCOVERED!  
  
  
  
Gankedama glared at Gohan with pure rage and anger. How can it be that this boy is matching his power. He was only a kid and yet his power was unlike anything he'd ever encountered before. Gohan glared back with just as much rage and anger.  
  
"So it seems that you have learned a few tricks." Gankedama smiled.  
  
"I have plenty more don't you worry about that." Gohan said.  
  
Gankedama frowned. "Why you." He powered up as high as he could and Gohan had to shield his eyes from the sand blowing at him, stinging his cheeks.  
  
Trex and Mex had beat up just about everyone and in turn got themselves beat up a little too. But now everyone stopped and watched. All the fighters were just to beat up to move much. So they watched in awe and in horror. Gankedama unveiled his full power for the first time in many many years and everyone was just in gasp.  
  
Gankedama stood in front of Gohan with new found confidence and an evil grin upon his hate-filled face. Gohan crotched down in preparation for a fight.  
  
Gankedama looked at him and smiled. Then Gohan was thrown into the air by forces unseen and then hit into the ground hard. He grunted and got to his knees quickly. He looked up at Gankedama and it seemed to be as if he had never moved from his position.  
  
Gohan grunted and stood on his weary feet.  
  
Gankedama laughed. "You seem troubled."  
  
Gohan then smiled and this caused everyone to hold their breath. "Naw. I'm fine but you really aren't that strong." Gohan said.  
  
Gankedama screamed in rage and surprise. "What did you just say?!"  
  
Gohan balled his fists and began to power-up. "Let me show you what I can REALLY do!" Then he began to scream. Yellow energy exploded around him. His muscles bulged and he grew taller by about six inches or so. The sand around him caved in and blew away all at the same time. His hair grew longer and his eyebrows seemed to vanish. He screamed louder and arched his back backward. The energy around him became a huge yellow explosion of power and Gankedama slid back despite holding strong. When the light faded and the dust settled Gohan stood there energy swirling around him furiously and he smiled. He had achieved Super Sayien 3 for the first time in history, as a half Sayien half breed. No one thought this possible. His power was greater then Vegeta's at level four.  
  
"What the flying bloody hell?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Gankedama was speechless.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma and everyone watched eagerly on the computer screen. They watch as Gohan exploded with power and they watched him stand up to the evil tyrant that had to be at least double his size. Bulma checked the tracking device and made sure that it was ok after all the power Gohan shot everywhere.  
  
"Man I can't believe how much Karin powered Gohan up." Yamcha said.  
  
Master Roshi and his pals had come over not more then half and hour ago and they watched with just as much anticipation. "Yes I knew that Gohan had it in him for a long time now."  
  
"When did he become so young?" Oolong asked.  
  
"Man his technique is good too. But I don't know you guys Gankedama isn't going to lose this easily. I don't think he will repeat Cell's mistakes." Tien said.  
  
"I hope that you are very wrong Tien." Yamcha said.  
  
* * *  
  
Bardock felt a huge increase in power. But it wasn't Gankedama's.  
  
"What the hell is that?" He said and raced on.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan stood glaring at Gankedama with hatred in his eyes. Gankedama smiled and moved out of his protective stance. Gohan disappeared and Gankedama staggered forward as Gohan kicked him in his spine. He turned and blasted at Gohan. Gohan just slapped the blast away.  
  
Gohan put his hands together and began the choice technique of him and his father. "KAMEHAME." He cried.  
  
Gankedama raced forward tried to stop him from finishing the attack. But it was too late. Gohan threw his hands forward and Gankedama was hit with the huge blast as he raced toward it. He flew back sending dirt and sand everywhere. He slammed into a sand dune with a huge burst of sand. Gohan floated in the air watching him.  
  
Gankedama exploded from the dune with his full power unleashed. The ground trembled and sand flew everywhere. Everyone except Gohan watched in horror.  
  
"This is his full power?" Vegeta cried.  
  
"Unreal." Trunks said.  
  
Gohan darted forward and brought his fist crashing into Gankedama's head. But Gankedama didn't even flinch. He just smiled and grabbed Gohan's face and slammed it into his knee, then he tossed Gohan into the air.  
  
Gohan stopped himself quickly and looked down at Gankedama. Then he noticed something bright and orange beneath Gankedama's feet. It was the Dragonball. He raced after Gankedama trying to keep his attension from looking down at the ball. Gohan suddenly dived left then keep at Gankedama from behind. Gankedama flew forward and turned quickly with a huge energy wave. Gohan darted left but the beam caught him and sent him and the Dragonball flying.  
  
Gankedama saw the orange ball flying through the air and powered down instantly. Gohan had the wind knocked out of him and he returned to his non- super Sayien status. Gankedama raced after the flying ball. Vegeta and the others tried to get there before he did but he was just too damn fast.  
  
Gankedama reached out to grab the ball but it suddenly it disappeared from eyesight.  
  
"For shame Gankedama." A voice said flatly.  
  
Gankedama looked down and saw a warrior that seemed identical to Kakarot, but the wore a red head band and old faded Sayien armor. He had scars on his face and he glared angrily at him.  
  
Gankedama smiled. "Bardock. So you've finally found me huh?"  
  
"That's right Gankedama, and mark my words you will NOT leave here alive." Bardock snapped.  
  
"You sound so sure of that."  
  
"You see soon enough." Bardock smiled.  
  
  
  
WHAT'S THIS?!!! GOKU'S LONG LOST FATHER BARDOCK IS ALIVE. WHY IS HE HERE AND WHY DOES HE SOUND SO SURE THAT GANKEDAMA WILL DIE HERE? STAY TUNED.  
  
On the next Dragonball AE Bardock fights with Gankedama and everyone is amazed at this guys power. Even Gankedama is a little shaken up. And guess what Goku is back! But what's wrong with him?  
  
DRAGONBALL AE EPISODE 28: GOKU GONE BAD!!!  
  
  
  
EPISODE 28:  
  
GOKU GONE BAD!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stared at the new arrival. "What is Bardock doing here? I though he died with the planet Vegeta." Vegeta grunted. Something was going on and he would find out before it was over.  
  
Bardock raced up to Gankedama and punched him hard across the face. Gankedama flew into the sand and jumped up instantly and raced back up to Bardock. He punched at the Sayien but Bardock ducked and buried his fist into Gankedama's armor. Gankedama gasped for air and clutched his stomach. He floated down to the ground.  
  
Everyone watched in amazement and shock. The two huge powers clashed neither wavered an inch. Their blows were shrugged off as if they were nothing. Bardock released a large point blank blast that sent Gankedama toward the ground. Gankedama recovered however and raced up in less then a flash and nailed Bardock with a full force punch to the jaw.  
  
Bardock's brain rattled and he was left helpless to defend against Gankedama's hammer-blow. Bardock hit the sand with a sickening thud and lay still.  
  
The fighters watching fell to their knees in nothing but despair.  
  
"No. It can't be. No one can beat him." Vegeta hung his head.  
  
Gankedama landed and bent down to pick up the final Dragonball. Victory was his and his brother would return to life in all his glory. He lifted his hands to the sky and laugh in triumph.  
  
"TREX! MEX! Come leave these fools to the sands." Gankedama said rising into the air.  
  
As Trex and Mex began to follow Gankedama was suddenly hit from the sky. The children stopped and glanced in the sky. The fighters of good looked up with a faint sense of hope.  
  
IT was Goku. He floated in the sky in full Super Sayien 5 form and he stared down at Gankedama as he got to his feet slowly. He glared up at Goku with undying rage.  
  
"You'll pay dearly for that." He sneered.  
  
"I'm afraid it's you who will pay." Goku said flatly.  
  
"Father!" Gohan cheered happily.  
  
Piccolo stared at Goku. "Why is he here? He hasn't been gone for the three days yet." Then his eyes narrowed. "I don't like this. Something is wrong here."  
  
The other young Z-Fighters were too happy to see Goku to notice. Vegeta glanced at Piccolo and nodded that he sensed the same thing.  
  
Gankedama looked at Goku closely and then he smiled. "Ahh.I see that gas I give you has finally kicked in. Welcome Evil Goku." He laughed again. Goku landed and looked out over the fighters. 


End file.
